Missing Since Monday
by Angelicxox
Summary: When Nancy suddenly goes missing, it is up to the Hardy Boys and her friends to find where she is and why she was taken. CHAPTER 16 IS UP! read and review :]
1. Monday, June 26th

**Missing Since Monday**

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Nancy Drew, the Hardy Boys, or any other character from their books. There is an actual book named "Missing Since Monday", which I got the idea for this story. You should read this book, it is very suspenseful. Enough of this, on with the story.

Chapter 1- Monday, June 26th

_The nineteen year old sleuth, Nancy Drew, was sitting on her loveseat in her living room reading this mystery book called "And Then There Were None" _(A/N- This is a GREAT book. You guys should read it if you like mystery and suspense)_. Then suddenly, the doorbell rang. She placed down her book and went to go answer it while wondering who could it be?_

_When she finally got down she opened the door to see a handsome man in front of her. It was Frank Hardy._

"_Frank? What are you doing here?" _

"_I needed to see you. I have to tell you something very important." Before Nancy could answer Frank's lips met with hers._

"_I wanted to tell you for so long, Nancy. I…"_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Nancy opened her eyes to see that she was only dreaming. She then hit the snooze button on her alarm clock to make it shut off. She then stared at in with an evil glare.

"Urgh, joy-killer."

She then got up and went into the bathroom. 30 minutes later she came out all fresh and new. Her strawberry-blonde hair was neat and straight with a clear clip holding back the extra strand of her hair to keep them out of her face. She was wearing light blue denim pants with a white T-Shirt and white sneakers.

Today, she was going to be hanging out with Bess and George at the mall for a day of shopping. The next day, the Hardy Boys were coming to River Heights to visit them. She was so excited to see them again, especially Frank. There was always chemistry between her and Frank, but they never did anything about it because she was dating Ned Nickerson and he was dating Callie Shaw. But recently, Nancy and Ned broke up because he felt that she cared more about her job as being a detective then she did about him. Also, Frank and Callie also broke up but for unknown reasons. So she was feeling confident that something might finally happen between them.

Her happy thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

"Hello."

"Good morning, Nancy." It was Bess Marvin

"Hey Bess, I am on my way right now to pick you and George up. I will be there in about 5 minutes."

"Ok Nan, see you then."

Nancy then ended the call and grabbed her keys. She then left a note for her father, Carson Drew, telling him that she will be out with Bess and George all day. She then locked the door and went towards her blue Convertible. She kept the top down because it was such a beautiful day out. She then backed out of the driveway and drove off, unaware that someone was watching her every move across the street in a silver Sedan. The Sedan then started the car and followed her.

-------------------------------------------------

Bess Marvin and George Fayne, Nancy's best friends, were waiting outside for her when Bess's cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hay Bess, its Joe."

"Oh my God, hey Joe, what's up?" Bess then grabbed her cousin, George, and whispered "IT'S JOE HARDY!"

"Nothing much, I'm just excited that me and Frank coming there tomorrow. Speaking of Frank, I think that we should set him and Nancy up. I knew not to call Nancy so I immediately thought of you because in high school you were always the matchmaker."

"Wow, Joe, that's a great idea. Why haven't thought of that and don't you dare think of answering that question."

Joe laughed "I would never Bess."

"Ok, when you get here we will scheme more, but I will start to think of ideas. I hope you don't mind me telling George."

"Of course not, well, Frank is coming so I need to go. See ya tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye, Joe."

Bess then ended the call and told George about the conversation. George agreed to help and that it was a great idea. A minute later, Nancy pulled up and they got in a drove away and headed to the River Heights Mall.

-------------------------------------------------

**13 Hours Later (10:00 P.M)**

For the last 13 hours Nancy, Bess, and George went shopping and went to the spa. They got outfits and manicures and now they were exhausted. Nancy was dropping of Bess and George at Bess's house when she invited Nancy to sleepover. Nancy accepted but told her she need to go home first. Nancy then was driving down a road that was never really used because they were doing construction on the main road.

Nancy was driving when all of the sudden, the car behind went to the side of her and shot at her tires. She was loosing control of the car but she got it to stop without hurting herself. As soon as she stopped her car, she grabbed her purse and ran out of the car. About 5 men were chasing her. She was trying to go through her purse but maintain the same speed of running. She finally managed to find her phone, but only to find out that she had no service. Because she was not paying attention to where she was running, she tripped. When she tried to get up, she felt 2 sets of hands grab her.

"LET GO OF ME!" Nancy screamed.

Then a mysterious figure came towards her.

"I don't think so, Miss Drew. You're coming with us."

With that, someone put a cloth over her mouth and Nancy's world became dark. Then the men grabbed her and placed her in the trunk of the silver Sedan and drove away into the night

-------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Please review and if you are interested in becoming beta for me with this story, please tell me. I hoped you liked it and if you didn't, I will take criticism. But no big flames please.

- Angelicxox


	2. Tuesday, June 27th

**Disclaimer**- I don't own Nancy Drew, Hardy Boys or anybody else. Well, except for the mysterious figure.

Now I would like thank my reviewers.

**Msnancydrew- **Thank you for becoming my beta and helping me ). I am happy that you liked it.

**Nancy Nickerson**- I am happy that you liked the story so far. The beginning of "And Then There Were None" is kinda boring, but once you get into it, it is really good. And don't worry about Ned, I might bring him in as a 'surprise' guest ). Hope you like this chapter.

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith- **Thank you for reviewing. I hope that this chapter's dialogue is not choppy. I am happy that you like this story so far.

And now, back to the story…Missing Since Monday

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Tuesday, June 27th

_The nineteen-year old and eighteen year old Hardy brothers were just getting off their plane from Bayport and they were now in the Chicago O'Hare Airport. The eldest brother, Frank, first spotted their friends and told his younger brother, Joe._

"_Joe, there they are." Frank said while pointing them out._

_Joe then looked and smiled. He then turned to his brother and said "You go first; I know you waited a while for this."_

_Frank looked up and saw the back of the girl he loved along with Bess and George. He walked sneakily up to them and when he got close enough to Nancy he grabbed her waist and picked her up spinning her. They laughed and he placed her back down. Nancy then turned around to face him._

"_Hey Frank, long time no see.'_

"_Hey Nancy, it's been too long."_

_They then embraced and looked each other in the eyes. Their faces inched closer and closer together until…_

**RING RING RING RING RING**

Frank Hardy suddenly awoke and turned to his clock. It read 1:03 AM. He then reached for the phone. 'This better be good', he thought before picking up the phone.

"Helloo?"

"Sorry to wake you up, Frank, but it's an emergency." It was George, but she sounded upset.

"What happened, George?"

"Nancy's missing!"

"WHAT? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"We don't know, Nancy was supposed to come back to Bess's but she needed to go home first. That was at about 10. Then when it was 11:30, Nancy's father called to ask when Nancy was coming home because it was getting late. I told him that she left to go home an hour and half ago. At that, we went out so search for her. When Bess and I were driving down the road, we saw Nancy's purse on the floor. Bess jumped out of the car and grabbed it and when we went a little further, there was Nancy's car. The front door was wide open and the keys were still in the ignition. I tried to call the police, but the area was crappy so I had no service. We then went to tell Mr. Drew and then we called the police. They searched everything and didn't find anything. But then Bess suggested that we call you and Joe to help investigate. How fast can you guys get here?"

"We will be there before sunrise. Thanks for calling me, George."

"No problem, Frank. I know that wherever Nancy is, you will be able to find her. Please get here soon, Bess is having a heart attack.'

"We will George, we will be there soon. Bye"

"Bye."

Frank hung up the phone and quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed. He then ran out of his room and into Joe's.

"Joe, wake up. WAKE UP JOE!"

"Urghh, Frank don't worry, we won't miss our flight. Its only 1:15 IN THE MORNING. You're crazy, Frank. Our flight's not until 12 in the AFTERNOON, good night."

"Joe, we are leaving now, Nancy's missing."

With that Joe quickly sat up "Why didn't you say that in the first place."

Joe quickly got dressed and the brothers packed a few clothes but mostly their detective gear. They left a note to their parents and their aunt. They left their house and jumped into Frank's Honda Accord and drove towards the airport.

-------------------------------------------------

Nancy was now sitting on the dirty cot that her captures gave her. She had a headache from the chloroform and was in a dire need for a drink. But when she asked for anything, they told her no. So she was just sitting, devising a plan to escape and trying to figure out who has kidnapped her. She was trying to think of someone but for a nineteen old detective, she has a lot of enemies who has sworn to get their revenge. Her thoughts were cut-off by the banging going on outside of her cell. With that, the door opened and many men came in and two of them grabbed Nancy. She struggled at first, but then realized that even if she got out, there were too many men here so she just gave up.

Then the mysterious person came into her cell. It was too dark to see his face, but he seemed tall, maybe 6'2 and well-built.

"Hello, Miss Drew. Nice to see you again, how are you doing?"

"Well, personally I would be better if I weren't here with YOU."

"Feisty…I like that in a woman."

'Quit playing games, who are you?"

"All in good time, Nancy, all in good time. But for right now, you will endure the pain that you put me and my family through! I will reveal myself when I am going to kill you like you killed me that day. Ta ta for now, Nancy."

As soon as he left the room, four thugs came towards Nancy and by the looks of their bodies, they were going to hurt.

-------------------------------------------------

Well, that is the end of this chapter. I hope you all liked it. Please review, remember, the only way I can learn is through criticism, but like I said in the last chapter, no big flames please.

Well TTFN- Ta Ta For Now

- Angelicxox


	3. Tuesday, June 27th Part 2

**Disclaimer- **I do not own Nancy Drew, the Hardy boys, or anyone else. I just own the mysterious figure and the goons…but they don't count.

Now to thank my reviews:

**Katie janeway- **I am happy you like the story and I like the dreams too. I hope you like the dream sequence in this chapter too.

**Josie hardy- **I am happy you like the story so far. A beta is someone that reads over your story before you post it on this site.

**Angry penguin- **I am happy you like it. And you are right…poor Nancy.

And now back to "Missing Since Monday"

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Tuesday, June 27th

**4:16 AM**

Frank and Joe Hardy just arrived at Chicago O'Hare Airport. They just had carry-on luggage so they walked out and hailed a cab. So many thoughts were running through Frank's head. 'Is Nancy gonna be alright? Are we going to find her in time? Will I…?' He was getting so nervous and he needed to tell someone. He looked out the window of the cab and started talking to his brother.

"You know, Joe, tonight I had a dream about coming here. We just got off the plane and I saw Nancy. I was just so happy. Then I got the call from George and I just couldn't believe it. What luck, huh, Joe?"

No answer

"Joe, are you listening to me?"

No answer

Frank then turned to face his brother only to find out that he was sleeping. Frank just chuckled to himself, 'Only Joe could sleep anywhere at anytime.' Then he thought, maybe some sleep wasn't a bad idea. He had about 2 more hours of driving before they got there and if he got some rest then he would be more energized to investigate. So he then closed his eyes and fell asleep.

_Frank was running through a hallway. Scared and worried. _

"_NANCY! NANCY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"_

_But instead of hearing Nancy reply, he heard a deep voice. "Your too late…she's gone." _

"_NO! YOU'RE LYING!"_

"_You don't believe me...see for yourself."_

_At that, a door then creaked open. Frank ran inside and then suddenly stopped. He saw Nancy's body lying on the floor surrounded in a pool of blood. He then ran to her and picked her up and went to find a pulse. He found none. He started to cry and he ran his fingers through her hair. When he looked at her, he saw that she had some bruises and a single gunshot wound to her chest._

"_I am so sorry, Nancy…I am so sorry. I should have gotten here faster."_

_All of a sudden, Nancy's eyes opened and she looked at him._

"_You can do it, Frank. You can find me, just don't give up. At times it will be frustrating, but I know you can get through it."_

"_I will find you, Nancy. I won't rest until I do."_

"_I know you won't."_

_All of a sudden, he felt someone grabbing his shoulder and shake him. "Frank, Frank, Frank…wake up. We're here."_

Frank slowly opened his eyes and looked to see Joe. He looked out of the window to see the sign "Welcome to River Heights." He then turned to his brother.

"What time is it?"

"Umm, it is 6:23. I already called George and she said for us to meet her at Nancy's house. We should be there in about 5 minutes. After we get there we are going to check out where Nancy was taken, see if there is anything that the police didn't find."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan to me."

**6:29 AM**

The cab just pulled in front of the Drew residents. Frank and Joe got out, paid the driver, and walked to the front door. They were about to ring the doorbell when the door suddenly flew open. Bess Marvin then hugged them both at the same time.

"Guys, I am so glad you are here."

"We're happy to be here too, but I just wish it was under better circumstances." Joe said.

Bess nodded her head and let Frank and Joe inside the house. When they walked in, there were the occasional police officers, the housekeeper-Hannah, Nancy's father-Carson, Bess and George. When they entered, Carson Drew walked up to them. They both noticed that he looked tired and distraught, but who wouldn't look that way when their only daughter goes missing?

"Hello, Frank. Hello Joe"

"Hello, Mr. Drew" They both said in unison.

"I am happy you can make it. I know that you will find my daughter and the horrible people that took her. Anyway, I was just talking to the police officer in charge of this case and I told him about you two. He said that you can help in the investigation. I know that you two like to work alone so you don't have to work with the police, but if they find anything, they will inform you two."

They both smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Drew. Don't worry, sir, we will find her. Especially when we have Frank Hardy here."

He laughed "Yes, that's why I know that you will find her. Well, I have to go now and I am sure that you would want to start searching. Also, you two will be staying here. There is no need for you to stay in a hotel when I have plenty of room here and no need to thank me...the only thanks that I can get from you is when you find Nancy. It was very nice seeing you."

With that, Carson Drew turned around and walked into the kitchen where some police officers have set up base. About two of them were by the phone waiting for a ransom call and placing a tracer on it. Joe than looked at Frank, "Come on, let's get our stuff into the guest bedroom. The faster we unpack, the faster we get out of here to search, and the faster we get Nancy."

They both went up the stairs and into the spare bedrooms. Frank unpacked first and went into the hallway. He then saw a door that was open by a crack. He went towards it and opened the door. It was Nancy's room. It was filled with pictures, books, and other girly things. He walked to the dresser where there were many pictures. One was a picture of Nancy with Bess and George in Disneyworld. Another was Nancy and Ned at a football game. Frank didn't feel like looking at all of them but one caught his eye. It was a picture of him and Nancy in Egypt when they had to pretend to be a married couple. He took the picture and smiled, 'I can't believe she kept this picture. But that's Nancy for ya.' He placed the picture back down when he heard his brother.

"Frank, this is not a good time to start stealing pictures and underwear from Nancy's room. Now come on."

Frank just rolled his eyes and walked out of the room. He turned around and took one last glance at it before he shut the door. But when he shut the door, her closet door opened. A man dressed in black then placed a manila envelope on Nancy's bed. He opened the door so someone could see it and then silently went out the window.

-------------------------------------------------

Nancy woke up in pain. Her head was pounding, her side was bruised, and her legs were sore. Her shirt had some blood on it and now regretted wearing a white T-shirt. She had no window in her cell so she didn't know what time it was. She then got off from the floor and started to walk towards her so called bed when she stepped on something. She grabbed her foot and silently cursed. She then looked down to see what she stepped on. It was a key! She then quickly grabbed it and went towards the cell door. She listened to see if anyone was out there, but she heard nothing. Just to make sure, she started talking.

"Um, excuse me. Do you have the time?"

Silence

She knew she was alone because even if they weren't going to give her something they always answered. Then she unlocked the door. She peeked out and saw no one. She silently crept down the hallway trying to find a way out when she heard someone from the next room. It sounded like someone was getting beaten up. Then she heard that mysterious voice again.

"That's enough for now. We will come back later to finish him off."

She heard the door unlock. She had to hide and fast! She looked around and saw a small closet. She ran in there before anyone saw her. When she heard everyone pass her and two doors close, she opened the closet door and went to see who was in the other room and help him escape, too. She took the key that she found in her room and tried to unlock his door. It worked! 'For evil masterminds, they couldn't get different locks for each door,' she thought to herself. When she opened the door she saw a man lying on the floor. She closed the door before anyone could see. She walked over towards the man and turned him over. When she saw his face, she was in shock.

"Oh my gosh…IT'S NED!"

-------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the end of this chapter. I hope that the appearance of Ned made some of you readers happy (AKA- Nancy Nickerson), and don't worry…you will find out why he is there. Please review and enjoy. Thank you to** Msnancydrew **who helped me with this chapter

Until next time

- Angelicxox


	4. Tuesday, June 27th Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything (except for my evil person and it's annoying thugs but that isn't something that I like owning)

I am sorry it took so long to update, but here it is now. I hope for you guys it was worth the wait. And now…to thank my reviewers.

**katie janeway-** Thank you for reviewing and I am happy that you find it interesting. You will find out about Ned in this chapter.

**nancy nickerson**- Don't worry…you will find out in this chapter. And just to let you know, I added something that I will think that you would like. -

**angry penguin-** I am happy that you liked that line. I was actually laughing when I wrote it too. And about the key…you will just have to wait and see laughs evilly but then starts to cough, I guess that I shouldn't do that anymore.

**Wilwarin Breila-** Thank you for reviewing. I am very happy that you like it and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith- **Well look no further, here is the next chapter…lol. I am very happy that you like it so much and thank you for reviewing.

I would also like to give a REALLY REALLY big thank you to **Msnancydrew. **She took the time to beta my story through everything. I really appreciate it and now lets give a warm round of applause to **Msnancydrew** claps.

Well…here is chapter four of "Missing Since Monday"

Chapter 4- Tuesday, June 27th

Nancy quickly kneeled down towards Ned. Instantly, she checked for a pulse. She sighed with relief when she found one. She placed his head on her legs and looked at him. She needed answers, so she started to lightly shake him.

"Ned...Ned...Ned. Can you hear me?"

"N-Nancy?"

"Yes, it's me. What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I was out for my morning jog and all of a sudden I was thrown into this van. I was tied up and blindfolded. Then when they untied me and took the blindfold off of me, I was here and that guy came in. He was telling me that I shouldn't have gotten involved and because I did I was going to pay for it. But then I asked what I got involved in. And he said you. I told him that we have been broken up for the last 3 months, but he thought I was lying and then he got these thugs to beat me up. Then you came in."

Nancy was in shock. She started to think to herself, 'What did I do that they got Ned involved too? It was because of me he's in here, and I don't even know the reason. I have to find out what he wants, but first, I need to get Ned out of danger.'

Nancy then stood up and helped Ned up too. When Ned tired to walk, he winced in pain. Nancy then insisted that he lean on her to help him walk. After that, she took the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. She looked both ways before stepping out into the hall. She didn't know which way to go but decided to go left because going right would lead her to her captor and she couldn't go up against him with Ned in the condition he is in. They walked for about 3 minutes until she got in sight of the door. She quickly got to the door and went to unlock it but she noticed that there was an alarm. She knew that if she unlocked the door, the alarm would go off and they would never get away. She looked around at her surroundings and came up with a plan.

"Ned, listen to me. I need to get you out of here, but if I unlock this door the alarm will go off and we go right back to where we started from. So I am going to put you in the closet and I am going to unlock this door and run. People are going to come our chasing me. When they all come out run in the opposite direction that I ran, so you can escape."

Ned then looked at her with worried eyes, "But Nance, what about you? You need to get out of here more than I do."

"No, I don't. They just wanted me; they shouldn't have dragged you into this too. You need to get out of here and tell my father where they took you and to get the police. But you need to do this quickly because it won't be long until they notice you are gone as well."

"No, Nancy, I won't do it. I won't leave you in harm's way. Just because we aren't going out anymore doesn't mean that I don't still care about you. I've always cared about you, Nancy. The real reason why I broke up with you is because on every one of your cases, this happened. You got taken or threatened. I didn't want something to happen to you and just sit there and watch it happen. So I got out of the relationship. I know you love what you do and you are very good at it, Nancy, but the thought of you getting hurt killed me and now that I am here, I am not going to leave you here."

Nancy was about to reply when she heard people coming. She then quickly turned to Ned, "I'm sorry, Ned, but I have no choice." She then pushed him into the closet and closed the door. She then quickly turned the key and ran out of the building. The alarm went crazy and about 20 men came out and chased after Nancy.

After about 2 minutes without anyone else running out, Ned got out of the closet and limped towards the door. He looked around and heard a bunch of yelling coming from the right of him. So he turned left and started walking. After about 5 minutes, he was about a half a mile away when he heard Nancy scream. He hid behind a tree and looked back at the abandon warehouse. He saw Nancy being dragged back in. He saw her kicked one of the people who held her. After that someone punched her right in the face which knocked her out. Ned was fuming with anger. 'I will come back for you, Nancy, and those people who are doing that to you will be caught', Ned thought to himself before he turned back around and limped his way to freedom.

-------------------------------------------------

**5:34 PM**

Frank and Joe just returned to the Drew household which nothing gained. It seemed as if they gotten away with the perfect crime. But, being stubborn, they wouldn't give up. Frank went into the kitchen to check up on Carson while Joe ran upstairs to his room. He was walking down the hall when he saw Nancy's door wide open. 'I thought that I saw Frank close this door', Joe thought to himself as went to close the door but then he suddenly stopped. He saw a manila envelope on Nancy's bed. He went into the room, grabbed the envelope, and ran downstairs. When he got there, Frank and Carson were just staring at him curiously until he raised his hand and reveal the manila envelope. Frank's and Carson's eyes widened at the sight. Frank was the first one to speak.

"Where did you find that?"

"It was on Nancy's bed."

Frank looked at him curiously, "Did you open it yet?"

"No, I wanted to show you guys as well."

Carson finally spoke up, "That is very kind of you, Joe. Now come on, open it."

With that said, Joe carefully opened the envelope. Inside it was a picture and a letter. Joe read the letter out loud.

"Dear Carson Drew and Hardy brothers,

I am going to help you find Nancy Drew. I am sorry that I must keep my identity hidden but it is for my own safety. To find out more about her captor, you will have to look very hard at the picture I gave you. Do not look for him because he is not in the picture, but there is something noticeable that you can figure out to find out more on him. To find it, you will need something that every detective should have. After you do that, look for him in Nancy's cases. I will leave you here and I will be in touch with you to help you along the way.

Signed

U.N Owen

P.S- Get everyone that was involved in that place to safety or they will not be so lucky."

After Joe finished reading it, it looked at the picture. It was a picture of Nancy being taken. It showed Nancy being placed into the trunk of this car.

After everyone looked at the picture, they were puzzled. Joe then tossed it onto the table in defeat. "Well, I don't see how this helps us."

Frank then picked up the picture and looked at it. Then his eyes widened. "Wait a minute." He then ran to get the oldest and most used item in being a detective, the magnifying glass. He put it up to the picture and looked at the car. You can see the license plate!

"Joe, write this down - JS24AS. I don't see any bummer stickers so it's not a rental."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's find this car."

With that, Frank and Joe ran upstairs to use the computer while Carson sat there in relief. 'They are going to find her. I just know it.' He thought to himself before going into his den.

-------------------------------------------------

Ned had been walking for about 10 hours. He was extremely tired but kept on walking anyway. He was just about to sit down to rest when he heard something in front of him. He heard cars! He smiled and started to run faster. He didn't care that his foot was killing him because of him running. All that mattered to him was getting help.

He then saw the street. He ran and ran and was getting closer to the street. 'I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna tell the police about this place and then save Nancy. Nothing could possible go wrong now', Ned said to himself before he ran onto the street. But as soon as he got there, he heard a loud noise. When he turned to see what it was, he was too late. Ned was hit by a truck going 50 mph!

-------------------------------------------------

Dum dum dum…I know, another cliffhanger sorta thing. I love doing this to you guys. Well, I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update soon but with school starting in about a week, I might not be so soon all the time, but I will try. Please review. Thank you

Well…TTFN (Ta Ta For Now)

- Angelicxox

P.S- To all those who read "And Then There Were None", you would know what U.N Owen stands for.


	5. Tuesday, June 27 and Wednesday, June 28

**Disclaimer**- I own nothing…except for my bad person and his or hers evil posse (which I am not proud of owning)

I'm back. I am sorry it took so long to update. As you know, school is here so I did not have a lot of time to write. I hope you guys enjoy it. But before we start, I would like to thank my reviewers.

**katie janeway- **I know, a lot of people didn't read "And Then There Were None", but I read that over the summer and I was obsessed with it for a brief moment in time. And you will now see how "lucky" Ned is.

**angry penguin- **Yeah, I know. I am starting to feel bad for him when I right this. But things are going to get worse before they will get better.

**nancy nickerson**- Oh, don't worry. I would never kill off Ned…or would I. You will find out about Ned in this chapter. And you will also learn about U.N Owen because a lot of people don't know what it is.

**Storiawr ferch Dolwyddelan-** I am happy you enjoyed that chapter. I hope you like this one too.

**drewnhardy-** I am happy you like it -. You will find out about U.N Owen in this chapter.

**TheAmazingTecnocolorRingWraith- **You will find out about Ned here. I am happy you liked last chapter and enjoyed the action.

**Gear's Girl**- I am happy you liked it. I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Julzprice-** Thank you so much. I am very happy you enjoy the dream sequences. There are none in this chapter, but I am planning one of the next chapter. I am happy you liked my cliffhanger. I called it a sorta cliffhanger because I wasn't sure if people would like it. But I am happy that I was proven wrong. I hope you like this chapter.

**TesubCalle-** You will find about what happen to Ned here. I know, Ned always get hurt in some way. Well, about the mysterious helper. You won't find out more about that person until I think the time is right (which at the moment, I have no idea), but it would probably be more towards the end of the story. I hope you like this chapter

And now, without further ado, "Missing Since Monday"

------------------------------------------

Chapter 5- Tuesday, June 27th and Wednesday, June 28th

Nancy was now just awakening. She was in so much pain. It was dark in the room so she couldn't see exactly how bad she was, all she could tell was that she had fat lip and really bad headache. She then slowly got up from her position on the floor and moved to the bed. She lay down and looked up at the ceiling. She didn't want to think on what happened to her 10 hours ago. It was full of pain. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps she then quickly sat up but grabbed her side thinking that sitting up too fast was a bad idea. The footsteps then stopped in front of her cell door and then she heard a click, meaning that the door was just unlocked. The door swung open and thugs came in and grabbed Nancy and forcing her up on her feet. She was looking at the floor until she heard that voice again.

"Well, Sleeping Beauty awakes. Too bad, Prince Charming isn't here to see."

She than looked at him and gave him a death stare, "What do you want?"  
"Oh, I think you know exactly why I'm here, Miss Drew."

"Actually, I don't know why you're here. Personally, I think you're here just to annoy me with your presence."

'Well, then I think my buddies here should help you remember."

As the thugs started to walk towards Nancy she shouted at him, "Why don't you do it yourself you asshole!"

"Oh you don't know how much I would like to, Miss Drew. But I'm saving that for when I kill you because if I go to beat you up know I won't stop until you no longer breathe."

With that, the thugs closed in on Nancy and start punching her in her stomach and sides. She wanted to lie down so she could protect herself but the two thugs were still holding her and also preventing her to fall. After about 3 minutes which seemed like hours to Nancy, he spoke again.

"That's enough. I think she is going to talk now."

Then the thugs pulled away from Nancy so she could see him. "Now, Nancy, I want you to tell me where your boyfriend went. Don't tell me that you don't know where he is because I know you let him out."

Nancy just looked at him, "If you are talking about Ned, I seriously don't know where he is. I let him escape. And he isn't my boyfriend; we broke up recently if you really needed to know."

He was then enraged, "How did he escape?"

Nancy then started to grin through the pain, "A detective never reveals her secrets. But I will give you a hint- diversion."

He than shouted and punched the wall. "DAMNIT!"

Nancy smiled but then his smile disappeared. She finally saw him in the light and it finally hit her. "Oh my gosh! It can't be…Mark Valmont?"

He just smiled and turned to Nancy, "Oh yes, it is. After you arrested my brother, my whole family fell apart. My parents wouldn't talk to each other and then sent me to an asylum. They put me in solitary confinement every day for 6 months. I couldn't take it anymore, so I broke out. It wasn't easy, but I did it. Then when I was out, I thought back and questioned myself 'Who did this to me?', and the only person I could think of was you and your little friends. I will let you in on my plan because I know you would not come out alive or warn them. I'm gonna kidnap your little posse and then I will make you watch them die because you watched me die when you got my brother arrested. Ned escaped me but I will get him back and then I will have to kidnap those two girls who are always with you. What were their names again? Oh yes, Elizabeth Marvin, otherwise known as Bess, and Georgia Fayne, otherwise known as George."

Nancy was now pissed off and also scared, "You won't get away with this, Mucus! Someone will stop you"

Mark was fuming "MY NAME IS MARCUS!" He then stormed over to Nancy and slapped her in the face. And then grabbed her face so she would look at him, "And if you call me that again, I will kill not just your friends but your family too." He than let her go and stormed out of the room and his thugs followed like the dogs they were.

When they all left, Nancy went immediately onto her bed and went under her one sheet and curled up in a ball. 'I can't believe it. I can't believe that it is Mark. I can't believe he is going to do that. I wish I can help Bess and George. There has to be a way. There just has to.' She stopped thinking at this moment and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------

**12:09 AM  
**

Frank and Joe were working furiously on the computer. Frank was working on his laptop trying to find out more the car while Joe was looking through Nancy's computer which she kept all of her cases on. Frank was doing a search and it was gonna take a while so he walked over to his brother.

"So, did you find anything?"

Joe then turned to face Frank, "To be honest, Frank. I have absolutely no idea what I am looking for. So I guess that means that I didn't find anything."

"Are you serious, Joe?"

"Well, I did find a little more about U.N Owen. But your not gonna like it."

"Try me."

"Ok, I did an internet search of him when nothing showed up in Nancy's cases. And when I got the results, it referred back to a book named "And Then There Were None" by Agatha Christie. So I read up on it and found out that in the story the 10 guest were all invited to Indian Island except one by someone named U.N Owen. They later found out that U.N Owen stood for Unknown. Kinda ironic if you think about it."

"Well, you got more than me. But I just about finished hacking into DMV. If I get in then I could do a search on the car to see who owns it.'

As soon as he finished talking they heard a beep come from Frank's laptop. They both got up and hurried to the computer and then typed in the license plate of the car. They kept on staring at the computer screen waiting impatiently for them to find the car and the person who owns it. At that moment Joe turned to the clock. It said 12:12 A.M. He then turned to Frank

"Hay Frank, it's 12:12, you know the rule. Make a wish."

They both close their eyes and made a wish, both knowing that they wished for the same thing. For them to find Nancy.

Right after they opened their eyes, Joe's cell phone rang. Joe then had a confused look on his face.

"Who in the name of hell would be calling at this hour?" He then took his phone and then answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. Hardy."

"Who's this?"

"This is U.N Owen, but I don't have time for small talk. They are planning on taking Nancy's two friends. I don't know their names but I do know that they are female."

"How do you know all this?"

"I can't reveal that at the moment" There was a pause but you could hear footsteps on the other side. U.N Owen spoke again. "Look, I need to go. And before I forget, check out Hill University Hospital for recent accident victims. Just state you are detectives and then you will find someone important. I'll be in touch."  
"WAIT! How will we know?"

"Oh, trust me, you'll know"

The last thing Joe heard was a click.

Frank then looked at Joe confused. "What was that all about?"

"No time to explain. We need to get Bess and George NOW!"

------------------------------------------

**12:33 A.M  
**

Bess was sitting on the porch of her house. She was thinking about the past two days with Nancy gone, kind of blaming herself for what happened, but would never say anything about it. Her thoughts were disturbed with the closing of her front door. It was her cousin, George.

"What are you doing out here?" George asked Bess in a concerned voice.

"Nothing really, just thinking."

"Care to share, dear cousin?"

"No, it isn't anything important and I know you wouldn't be interested."

"Alright. But if you ever do want to tell me, you can."

"Thanks George. Do you wanna go for a walk? I know it's late but it would take my mind off everything."

George looked at the PJs she was wearing. She had on navy blue boxer shorts with a white cotton T-shirt. "Okay. But let's not go too far. And before we go, do you wanna change because I know that I would if I was wearing what you were."

Bess then looked at herself. She had on pajama pants with bubbles on them with the wording "Mr. Bubble" and a pink T-shirt. "Nah, I'm okay. Now let's go."

They both then went onto the sidewalk and started to walk. It was a beautiful night. There was a full moon and they could see a couple of stars. Bess smiled but then frowned again.

"I wish Nancy were here to see this. She would have loved it."

"I know, but Frank and Joe are here. They'll find her and she will be back here in no time."

Bess just nodded as they kept walking. They walked for about 10 minutes until George stopped. "I think we should head back now." Bess was just about to reply when someone grabbed her shoulder and pulled her to a car. Another person grabbed George and put her in the back with Bess and closed the door. They then went back in the car and drove away.

------------------------------------------

Ned slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dark room but he heard a constant beeping. He then looked at his surroundings before he figured out where he was. He was in a hospital. He knew that there was a buzzer somewhere that called the nurse. He then found it and pressed it. He waited for about 3 minutes before a middle-aged nurse walked into the room.

"I'm glad to see that you woke up."

"Where am I? What happened to me?"  
"You are currently at Hill University Hospital. You were brought in about 7 hours ago from being hit by a truck. It is a miracle that you are still alive. Now, do you remember your name?"

"My name is…my name is..." Ned looked at her with horror all over his face. "Oh, my gosh...I don't know what my name is."

------------------------------------------

Well…I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I think this cliffhanger is better than the one in the last chapter. But that's your call. I will try to update soon, but I am not promising anything because of school. I need to do well or I wouldn't be even allowed on the computer to try to update. So I am going to try to update in about a week, but it might be a little longer.

Later Gator

- Angelicxox


	6. Wednesday, June 28th

**Disclaimer-** I do NOT own anyone but my evil dude and his buddies…I also do NOT own the song "Sugar, We're Goin Down", this song is owned by Fall Out Boy, not me (but I wish).

I know, I got this done quick. I don't know if anyone liked it that much because I didn't get a lot of reviews, but I did get some and those reviewers are really special to me. So now I would like to take a moment to thank them.

**katie janeway**- I am happy that you think so. Yeah, I try to still make her feisty after all that has been going on. Nancy is known for not giving in too easily. And I know, "poor Ned", but things will eventually get better, I think

**imakeladrygirl- **I am happy you liked the chapter. And yes, I have read that story…kept me guessing til the very end. I am happy to see you liked "And Then There Were None" lol

**magical-mystery-girl-** I am very happy you like it. Mark is my evil dude, I created him and I own him and all of his rights.

And now…Missing Since Monday

Chapter 6- Wednesday, June 28th

_It was a beautiful day in River Heights. Nancy, Bess, and George were lying by the poolside in George's backyard tanning. They all had their eyes closed because of the sun but were still talking to each other. Nancy was in the middle and Bess was on the right while George was on the left._

_Bess then stretched her arms up in the air. "Ahh, don't you guys love the summer? And not just because there's no school or anything, just summer period. You know with the sun, and the beach, and the boys with no shirts on, and the beautiful weather, and the boys with no shirts on…."_

"_You already said boys with no shirts on, genius." George told Bess._

"_I know I did, but it is that important that it has to be named twice."_

"_Ugh, you are hopeless, Bess"_

_Nancy then sat up and took off her sunglasses. "It is just me, or is it hot out here?"_

_Bess and George then both got up and took off their sunglasses nodding with Nancy. George then said, "Why don't we go in the pool? That would cool us off."_

_Nancy nodded and was about to get up when Bess screamed "NOOO! I just did my hair! I am not going to ruin it. Can't we do something else?"_

_George moaned but then got a smirk on her face. "I'll be right back." With that, she got up and ran inside her house._

_Bess turned her head and watched her as she ran inside. "I wonder what she's up to."_

"_I don't know. We will probably find out sooner or later."_

_They then went back to their tanning. 10 minutes later, Nancy heard George's door slowly open. She turned to see George with a bin full of water balloons and three open pins. George then brought her finger up to her mouth and indicated for Nancy to remain quiet. She then tiptoed over to where Bess was lying. Nancy was trying so hard not to laugh as George lifted the balloon right above Bess's head. Then, she quickly stabbed the balloon with a pin which broke the balloon and sent the water right down on Bess's head._

"_AHHHHH!" Bess screamed as she bolted out of the chair and turned to see George and Nancy laughing and a pin in George's hand. "I am going to kill you!"_

"_Not if you can't catch me" Then George started to run and Bess was close behind. Nancy just stood there and laughed. George, who was now way in front of Bess, yelled over to Nancy "Help me, Nancy! Get some water balloons."_

_Nancy then turned around and ran to get a balloon and a pin. She grabbed the pin and a balloon. But, the balloon was slippery so it slipped out of her hands. She went to grab it but forgot that she had the pin in her hand so when she grabbed it, it popped. But, water didn't come out of it, blood did._

_As Nancy screamed, the sky turned from bright blue to dark red. She turned around to see Bess and George dead on the floor. She then fell to the floor as she sobbed. She had her head towards the floor until she heard something. She looked up to see him--Mark._

"_It's your fault, Nancy. All your fault."_

"_NO! It's not my fault. You killed them."_

"_Are you sure about that, Nancy? Am I the reason that they're dead? No, but you are. It's all your fault."_

_Then everyone she knew started to appear around her. Her father, Hannah, Ned, Frank, Joe, and many others. They then all pointed at her and saying "It's your fault."_

_Nancy just sobbed louder and covered her ears, repeating to herself, "No."_

"_It's your fault."_

"_It's your fault."_

"_It's your fault."_

_Nancy then screamed_

Nancy quickly sat up screaming and in tears. She then looked around and saw where she was. It was all a dream. Then the door quickly opened and one of the goons looked into the cell and then at Nancy.

"Shut up and go to sleep, bitch. I don't want to hear another sound from you or I will personally make sure you will be asleep."

Nancy nodded her head and then he closed the door. 'Asshole', she thought to herself before she lay back down and went asleep

-------------------------------------------------

**12:34 AM**

Bess and George were scared and confused. Bess was starting to tear up and then George spoke up. "Who the hell are you and why did you take us!" The person on the passenger side then turned around and went into the light. It was Frank Hardy.

"Sorry for scaring you guys. We didn't mean it but Joe got this tip saying that the person who has Nancy is going to be going after you guys next. So we had to get you guys quickly so they wouldn't get you. You guys should know better than to walk around in the middle of the night."

George just rolled her eyes "Well, I'm sorry that I don't have physic powers with you that would tell me that I shouldn't walk around the block."

Joe then looked at her through the rear-view mirror, "Happy to see you're not mad at us." George just smiled and laid her head back until Bess tapped her shoulder and whispered, "So, they're not bad right?"

George slowly turned her head to face her "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Then George turned her head the other way and closed her eyes.

"I guess that means they're not bad." Bess then looked out the window but then looked in confusion as they passed the Drew house. "Hey, you guys, where are we going?"

Without turning around Frank answered her, "We are going to Hill University Hospital. The same person who told us that they were going to kidnap you two also said that we needed to go here to see someone."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know." Joe said "But personally, I think that it is that U.N Owen guy. Maybe he is in the crazy people ward or something."

Frank then turned to Joe "Joe, that's a nice educated guess…for a four year old."

Joe didn't say anything but then suddenly eyed Frank "Your insulting my intelligence, aren't you?"

Frank then smirked "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." With that, George started to laugh.

Bess then placed her hand on Joe's shoulder "Don't worry. I know how you feel."

It was silent in the car for awhile until Bess couldn't take it anymore. "Ugh, I can't take the silence. Put on the radio, please."

Without hesitation, Frank put on the radio. The song on was "_Sugar, We're Goin Down_" by Fall Out Boy.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" Bess nodded her head to the music and started to sing when it came on.

_Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song_

_Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it

Bess was swinging to the song. Frank, Joe, and George were all watching her. But as the words came back, they all started to sing.__

Is this more than you bargained for yet

"Take it, Frank!" Joe screamed over the music

_  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him_

Frank then realized what he just sang and turned to Joe who was cracking up. "Oh, shut up."

"Not as stupid as you think, huh?"

_  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song_

_Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team_

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it

_We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it_

_Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it_

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down  
Down, down  
We're going down, down  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded gun complex, cock it and pull it

When the song ended, they all started to laugh.

"I think we all needed that. And perfect timing too, we're here." Joe said as he pulled into a parking spot. They all got out of the car and headed towards the entrance. As they were walking, a mysterious figure went towards their car and placed an manila envelope in the windshield wiper and crept away.

-------------------------------------------------

**12:51 AM**

When they walked into the hospital, it was so white that they all squinted their eyes to get used to it. Joe then leaned in towards his brother.

"No wonder why so many people hate the hospital. You could go blind in here."

"I know what you mean. Now come on, we need to find this person."

They then walked up to the counter where an old woman was sitting. Frank was about to do something when Joe held up his hand. "Allow me." Frank then stepped back and let Joe be in the center.

"Hello, my name is Joe Hardy, and I was wondering if you can tell me the names of the people who were recently admitted here for being in an accident."

No answer.

"Excuse me, miss?"

No answer.

Joe then sighed, "Why aren't you answering me?"

The old woman then points to a sign that is on her window that says "Please ring bell". Joe moaned and then rang the bell. The old woman then looked up at him and smiled "Can I help you?"

"Ugh, yes. My name is Joe Hardy and…"

"Are you a detective?"

"Actually, yes I am. And my brother is too."

"We have been expecting you. Someone called in saying that you two were coming in to question an accident victim. Hold on while I get the room number." She then looked down at the book she had on her desk and flipped the pages a bit before looking up. "The room number is 543. Here is a badge that would allow you into the section. Just remember to return them when you come back."

"Sure, thanks a lot."

The old woman just smiled and went back to her work. Joe turned around and went back to Frank, Bess, and George. "Apparently, our good friend Owen called ahead and we are all set to go up." They all nodded as they walked to the elevator. They went up to the fifth floor and scanned their badges so they could get in.

"Wow…this reminds me of something in E.T" Bess said as they were walking down the hall.

Before anyone had a chance to answer they got to the room. It was dark so they thought that the person in there was sleeping. They all quietly walked into the room. George quickly sat in the chair while Joe and Frank were looking at his chart.

"Hey guys" Frank whispered "It's says here that this guy came in 7 hours ago on the account of being hit by a truck…"

"That had to hurt a bit." Joe said

"I would guess so. What else does it say, Frank?" George said while getting up and looking over Frank's shoulder to read the chart too.

"It also says that he has bruises and cuts on his body that weren't caused by the accident and now it says that he has…" Frank was cut off by the sound of a bang. Everyone turned to see Bess on the floor rubbing her lower back "Stupid slippery floor and stupid fuzzy slippers." They were about to talk to Bess when they heard the person in the bed wake up.

"Who's there?"

When he spoke, everyone's eyes opened up. They have heard that voice before. George then ran to the door to shut it and then put on the light. When the light went on, everyone was in complete shock.

"Ned, is that you?"

But what he said next shocked them even more

"Who's Ned? But more importantly, who are you?"

-------------------------------------------------

**1:04 AM**

Mark was sitting at his desk looking through pictures of Nancy, Ned, Bess, and George when they were on the case. He then got a red pen and circled Nancy. He was interrupted by the knocking on his door.

"Come in."

When the door opened, two of his goons came in. One of them was tall and thin and the other one was short and fat (A.N- Think of Jasper and Hoarse from 101 Dalmatians). The skinny one spoke up first

"Well, sir, we have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that we found out where that Ned boy is."

"That's good. But what's the bad news?"

"Well…Harry's gonna tell you that." With that, the skinny one backed away leaving Harry up there with Mark. Harry then turned around and looked at the skinny one.

"Thanks, Jake." He turned back and faced Mark. "The bad news is, sir, that we weren't able to capture those two girls."

Mark was getting mad. "And why is that?"

"Well, you see, there are these two guys that got there before us and took them. But we did get a picture of them." Harry then gave Mark a picture of Frank and Joe taking Bess and George.

"Find out all you can about these two guys. They have already tampered with my plan, I don't want them to ruin it completely."

Jake and Harry nodded their heads and just stood there. Mark just looked at them.

"Are you going to go?"

"Yes, of course" They both walked out and closed the door leaving Mark sitting at his desk looking at the picture.

"Yes, this could be a problem."

-------------------------------------------------

And that's the end…I don't know if there is a cliffhanger here but if there is, I hoped you enjoyed it. I am still thinking on what to do for the next chapter, so I am going to need your reviews to say if you liked it or not so I know if you like the direction I am going in. Well, I must go, I hoped you enjoyed the song, I thought you needed a happy moment or something. Please review and remember no big flames please.

See ya later

- Angelicxox

P.S- SEE ELIZABETHTOWN…IT IS THE BEST MOVIE AND NOT TO MENTION ORLANDO BLOOM IS GORGEOUS 33


	7. Wednesday, June 28th Part 2

**Disclaimer**- You know that I don't own anything, thanks for shoving it in (but I do own my evil dude and his evil friends)

Happy Halloween everyone! I know that some people wont be reading this exactly on Halloween but I want to wish everyone a Happy Halloween, I hope everyone has/had a blast : )…Before heading to the story, here is a thank to my reviewers:

**drewnhardy- **I love that song too :), I am happy you enjoyed it. I am also pleased that you like my chapter.

**Julzprice-** Wow! That was a long review! I enjoyed it very much and I am happy that you like my story and the song. I hope you like this chapter…and I will add in Frank misery here and there (hehe)

**katie janeway- **Well, let's just see if you are still relieved at the end of this chapter ; )

reviewer- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too : )

**digtaldawn**- I am happy you like the story. And I know, suspense is a killer, I hope that there is suspense is in this one.

**ladybug123- ** Thank you! Here is the chapter; I hope it was worth the wait.

Before the story starts, I would like to thank my beta, **msnancydrew**. She is the best beta anyone could ask for (not to mention a great writer)…so a BIG thank you to her too.

And now for a feature presentation…Missing Since Monday

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7- Wednesday, June 28th

Everyone just stared back at who they thought was Ned.

"What do you mean who's Ned? And you know who we are!" George screamed "You are Ned Nickerson! Don't you recognize us?"

Ned then got a confused look on his face, as if he was trying to remember. "Look, I don't know who you are talking about. But you do look familiar." He then looked at all of them, but then pointed to Frank, "I don't know why, but every time I look at you, I feel like I want to get out of this bed and punch you in the face."

Frank's face went white as Joe tried but didn't succeed in not laughing. Frank then elbowed Joe in the ribs which made him stop laughing, "Hey, what was that for?" Frank then looked at Joe with warning eyes "Just don't say anything, Joe, for once please."

Joe then smiled "Alright, but only because you're my brother. But I'm not letting you off so easy next time."

George then rolled her eyes and went back to Ned "Do you remember or have any other feelings about us?"

Ned then looked at Bess, George, and Joe. He then got that confused look on his face again and then started to place his hand on his head. He looked back at them and frowned. "Look, I'm sorry, I don't remember you guys. I wish I could help or remember more, but I can't. Sorry."

Bess then finally spoke up. "NO! You can't give up yet! We need you, Ned. We need you! Nancy needs you!"

When Bess said Nancy, Ned face got a confused look on his face again. Everyone then started to smile, 'He's remembering!' Bess thought to herself. But then he looked back up at them, "I wish I could help, but I just can't. Now can you stop bothering me, I need my sleep." Ned then closed his eyes to go back to sleep. Bess was frantic. She started to walk towards Ned's bed but George held her back. "Bess, let's go. We will come back tomorrow. Maybe after he wakes up he will remember something." Bess just sighed as she walked out of the room and George followed her.

Frank then took out a piece of paper and placed it on the nightstand next to Ned's bed. "Look, if you remember anything, please call this number as soon as possible. Doesn't matter the time, ok?" Ned just nodded as he fell asleep.

Frank and Joe then went out of the room and shut off the light. "Well, that was an enlightening conversation." Joe said as they were walking down the hall.

"What do you mean? We learned nothing." Frank said while glancing at his brother

"On the contrary, we learned that Ned really doesn't like you. Even though it is really obvious that he never did, but it is nice that we know the truth. Don't you think?"

Frank just looked at Joe and rolled his eyes "Just drop it." Suddenly, Frank stopped walking and put his arm in front of Joe stopping him too.

"Joe, where's Bess and George?"

Joe looked around but didn't see them. "Oh crap!" Joe screamed and everyone who was in the hallway looked at him while one of the nurse looked at him sternly and said, "Shhhh"

Joe then looked at her and whispered "Sorry"

Frank and Joe started to run down the hallway and then made a sharp turn to go on the elevator when suddenly Frank stopped short again, but this time made Joe slip and fall. Joe then looked at his brother while getting up "You better have had a good reason for that." He then turned to look at what Frank was looking at and saw Bess and George sitting in the chairs by the elevator.

"Whew, I told you not to panic Frank." Joe said as he walked away from Frank and towards the girls.

Frank just placed his hand on his face and sighed "This is going to be a long day."

"Come on, Frank, I know you need your beauty sleep but I don't think that in the hallway of a hospital is the best place." Joe said while pressing the button to call the elevator.

Frank just looked at Joe and started to walk towards the elevator. "If I weren't so tired, I would yell at you."

Joe just smirked as the doors on the elevator opened. They got on the elevator and it was silent on the way down. They got off the elevator, handed the passes back to the lady at the front desk and walked out the door. George and Bess were ahead of the Hardys because they didn't want to go up to the woman behind the desk.

"Well, I would say that was pointless, don't you think?" Bess said as she skipped to the car. George was about to reply when she saw something on the car. She ran in front of Bess and went to it and picked it up. It was a manila envelope with the name "Hardys" on it. She turned around and saw Frank and Joe still walking towards the car.

"Hey slowpokes, get over here. You got mail." When she said that Frank and Joe bolted over. They went to George and she gave them the envelope. Joe then ripped it open and there was a letter. He read the letter and his eyes widened when he saw the next page.

"Oh great."

"What is it, Joe?" Frank asked nervously

Joe then looked up at him and held up the second piece of paper for everyone to see.

"There on to us." The sheet of paper that he held was the picture of Frank and Joe taking Bess and George.

"Oh, that's just perfect." Frank sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. Bess then grabbed the picture from Joe. "Oh my God!"

Then everyone went over to Bess. "What is it? What do you see?"

Bess was speechless for a moment until she spoke again. "I look so bad in this picture!"

"BESS!"

-------------------------------------------------

**1:30 AM**

Mark was walking down the hall of his warehouse until he got to a door. He opened the slot at the top of the door and looked in. He saw Nancy on the bed sleeping. He smirked at this._ 'Go ahead and sleep, Nancy, and dream. Because you can only escape me in your dreams'._ He thought to himself as he closed the slot at the top of the door. As he turned around he saw Harry and Jake walking down the hallway (A.N- My Jasper Jake and Hoarse Harry, just in case you forgot)

"Boss! Boss!" Harry shouted down the hall.

Mark then walked to meet Harry and Jake. "What is it you buffoons?"

"We are all set to go. We are just awaiting your order." Jake said as he straightened his back.

"Go and get the job done. And I want it done quickly and don't run into any problems this time."

"Yes, sir" They said in unison before turning around and heading back to where they came from.

Mark then turned and walked back down the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------

_White._

_That is all that surrounded Ned. He paced around the white room, thinking. He then threw his hands up in the air and shouted. _

_"Ugh, I need to remember something. Can you give me a sign, a hint, anything!"_

_Right at that moment, a movie screen and a projector came into view. Then a huge arrow pointed down at a button flashing the words "Push Me". Ned then slowly walked up to the projector and pressed the button. When he pressed it, the lights went out and a chair came out of nowhere and hit the back of his legs making him fall into the chair. "Even though this place is weird, the service is good" He said as a countdown appeared on the screen._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_The first thing to pop on the screen was a little boy around the age of 2. He was smiling and walking around and looked like that it was a home video. Ned then smiled to himself but then got a confused look on his face "Is that me?" It was silent until someone from the movie spoke up. "Ned, honey, wave to mommy." Baby Ned then faced the camera and waved happily waved to his mother. "Oh my gosh, that is me! Ned Nickerson, that's my name! If I could only remember more." With that, the screen faded and then another scene came up._

_This scene was somewhat different. It was in a high school and it looked like Ned was now about 17. He was walking down the hall in his football jacket when he bumped into a girl with strawberry blonde hair, causing her to drop her books. He kindly bent down to pick them up. Ned looked at the screen with another confused face "Who is she? Why does she look so familiar?" Teenage Ned then spoke up "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking on where I was going." The girl then shrugged "It's ok, it was my fault to." They both then stood up and looked at each other, blushing. Ned then handed the girl her books. "By the way, I'm Ned Nickerson." He held out his hand for a hand-shake. She then put out hers and they shook hands "Nancy Drew." Ned eyes widened as he heard that name. "NANCY! I remember."_

_Then the movie started to fast forward. He saw their first date, kiss, fight, make-up, other fights, and eventually break-up. It then showed him jogging in the park when a van pulled up and grabbed him. It fast forwarded again, showing him getting beaten up. Then it slowed down when Nancy came into the cell. It showed them going to the door and Nancy letting Ned escape. It completely slowed down when Ned turned around and saw Nancy being dragged back in. Ned's lips weren't moving, but you heard him say "I will come back for you, Nancy, and those people who are doing that to you will be caught". It then fast forward again to when he went onto the street and saw the lights. The movie then started to go berserk and then Ned's eyes widened._

Ned quickly sat up.

"Nancy."

He quickly looked around until he saw the post-it on his nightstand with Frank's number on it. He then quickly picked up the phone and dialed.

Ring- ring- ring -ring

"Ugh, pick up."

Ring- ring

"Hardy here."

"Frank?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's Ned."

"Ned! Oh my God, I can't believe it."

"Well, believe it Sherlock. Look, I've called you to talk about what happened to me."

"Ok, hold on; let me put you on speaker." After a few seconds he heard a couple of noises then normal again. "Ok Ned, we're here. Now tell us everything."

"Ok, well it all started when I went out for my morning jog..."

-------------------------------------------------

**2:00 AM**

Harry and Jake stepped out of their car along with 3 other goons. Harry then leaned towards Jake.

"This is the place, right?"

Jake looked at Harry. "No, Harry. We just stopped the car and got out for the fun of it. Now come on, let's get this job done. "Jake walked towards the building along with the other 3 goons. Harry waited behind and spoke out loud. "I really wish this wasn't the place. Hospitals really freak me out."

-------------------------------------------------

"…and then I ended up here talking to you fine people. And Frank."

There were a few chuckles before Frank cleared his throat. "Ok, can you tell us how to find the warehouse?"

"Ok, I don't know the exact location but ask the police where they picked me up from the accident. And then when you get there, head east for a couple of hours then...hold on, there is someone at the door. Hello? Who are you? Wait, I've seen you before. Oh no, guys help!" The group heard a brief struggle and then silence.

"NED! ARE YOU THERE? NED!"

-------------------------------------------------

Well…that is the end of this chapter. I just noticed something, my **H**oarse and **J**asper which are named **H**arry and **J**ake. I seriously did not notice that until this moment, those were just the first two named that popped in my head (Harry because I watched the Harry Potter movies with my sister and Jake because I was watching One Tree Hill Season 2 and I love him) Ok, back to the story…I hoped you enjoyed it and please review. No big flames please

See you guys later

- Anglicxox


	8. Wednesday, June 28th Part 3

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything (except for my evil dude and his buddies)

Heyy everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner because I was sick for all last week and I am still on medication so I have been tired and I had to make up school work. Also, on Friday I saw Ryan Cabrera in concert! It was so good (I love him)…anyways this is way of topic so let's get to the part where I thank the reviewers.

**imakeladrygirl- **I am happy you like the story : ). I cant really say about Ned and Nancy, you are just gonna have to read this chapter to find out.

**digitaldawn- **I am happy that you liked the suspense in the last chapter. Hope you like this chapter too

**drewnhardy- **I am so happy that this is your favorite story (or one of). I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint you :).

Icebox- I MISS JAKE TOO (But I am definitely going to see his new movie "Prime"). Ok, back to the story. I hope that you like this chapter and hope it was worth the wait.

**Avelyn Lauren- **I am happy you like the story. Well, I got the title from the book and the main plot (the book is about a little girl being sent to the bus stop on Monday morning but to only get a call from the school saying that she never got there. The teenage sister decides to help with the investigation.) I changed a lot of the things around, but if I didn't get to read that book, I wouldn't have written this story (I don't know if some people think that is a good thing or bad thing) Well, I hope you like this chapter.

Well, I would also like to thank my beta again, **msnancydrew.** Thanks again.

And now…what you have all been waiting for, Missing Since Monday.

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- Wednesday, June 28th 

"NED!" Bess screamed into the phone. Everyone was sitting at the kitchen table of the Drew residence in complete and utter shock.

Bess then quickly stood up. "We have to go to the hospital. There might still be a chance that we can help him."

Frank then stood up and stopped her. "No! That would be a waste of time. We need to be moving forward."

"But the point is, in which direction." Joe said still seated

George then looked at him curiously "What do you mean 'in which direction'? There is more than one thing to do?"

Joe then stood up and walked around the kitchen. "Well, we can do two possible things. One is go to the police station, get the site where Ned was picked up and go to the warehouse to find Nancy or we can go to the hospital, see if there are any clues, and see if we could get a face to match the person who took Ned."

Bess quickly spoke up, "Can't we do both?"

Joe then shook his head. "No, if we go to the hospital, we might miss the chance to actually get them at the warehouse. But if we go to the warehouse, we won't find out about whom we are dealing with which means that we can be walking into a danger zone without even knowing how much of a danger zone it is."

Everyone just stared back at Joe shocked. "What? I can be smart at times. Just because I am really good looking doesn't mean that I don't have a brain."

"Sorry for un-knowingly giving you an unneeded ego boost, but Joe is right. We need to decide on what to do." George said while putting her head down on the table. "But we need to decide fast or we are going to lose the opportunity for each of them." She then put her head back up again to look at everyone.

Bess, Frank, and Joe sat back down and started to think. Bess's face then lit up

"I GOT IT!" Everyone then looked at Bess with happy faces. "Why don't we do both?"

Then everyone's face saddened, "We all want to do that, Bess, but…" Frank started to say before being cut off by Bess. "No, hear me out. Look there are four of us, so why doesn't two of us go to the hospital and the other two go to the warehouse. I know we shouldn't spilt up but it's the only way."

"That sounds good" Frank spoke out, "And I volunteer to go to the warehouse, so that would mean Joe would go to the hospital." Joe just leaned back on his chair and sighed "So much for me choosing." Frank then rolled his eyes "Anyway, you and Bess would have to decide whose going where."

"I'm going with Joe!" Bess quickly shouted running to stand by Joe. "So I guess you're stuck with me, Frank." George said while walking towards Frank.

"Well, because that's settled. Operation: F.O.U.R has begun." Joe said while everyone just looked at him in confusion. "What?" Frank said while looking at Joe like someone would look at a 5 year-old. "Ugh, do I have to explain everything. **F**inding **O**ur **U**nbelievable **F**riends- F.O.U.R. You guys really need to start expanding your thinking, especially in this line of work." George just rolled her eyes "We don't have time for this! Alright, just let's go to my house and Frank and I will grab my car and we will head towards the police station and you guys then will head towards the hospital, ok?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Bess said cheerfully. "All right, what are we waiting for, let's get a move on." Frank said while they headed out the door.

-------------------------------------------------

**Meanwhile at the warehouse**

Ned was getting beaten up by Mark thugs yet again. He was being held up while others punched him.

"That's enough for now. Let's see if his nose grows this time." Mark said stepping into the light. The thugs then let go of Ned causing him to fall on the ground. "Ok, let me ask you again. Who were you talking to and what did you tell them?"

Ned just looked up from the ground at Mark, "Go to hell." Mark just kicked him in the face and left the room with his thugs and shut the door. Mark then looked at his thugs "We're leaving. Get our belongings and Nancy. We have to hurry." Mark then started to walk down the hall when one of the thugs called out "What about Ned, sir? Do we take him too?" Mark then turned around to face the thug, "Yes, but he won't be making it to our destination. We are going to get rid of this problem once and for all. Now let's go."

The thugs then followed Mark down the hall until they got to Nancy's cell. He unlocked the door and opened it to find Nancy still sleeping. He then walked in with his thugs and grabbed her, waking her up in the process. "What's going on? Where are you taking me this time?" Nancy yelled as the thugs lifted her from her bed.

"Well, you're little boyfriend had to go and reveal our hiding place so we are going for a little ride." Nancy was moving around trying to prevent the thugs from moving her very quickly; she even kicked one in the face. Mark then grabbed Nancy by the hair, making the clip that was in her hair fall out (A.N- not sure if you remember her outfit but she was wearing a clear clip to hold her hair back. I'm also not sure that it would have stayed in her hair that long but lets just say this was a really good clip.)

"Now listen here, if you stay still and be a good little girl, we won't make your boyfriend go in as much pain as he should. Got it?" Nancy slowly but reliantly nodded her head. "That's a good girl." He then let go of her hair and then they proceeded out.

As they were walking down the hall, another cell door opened at Nancy saw Ned being dragged out by 5 thugs. 'Oh my God, he looks like he was hit by a truck! Poor guy. This is all my fault.' Nancy then turned away, not wanting to look the man she hurt so much in the eye.

Ned then looked at Nancy as she turned away, 'She is in so much pain. Please hurry and find us, guys.' Ned's world then turned black as someone put a ski mask over his head.

-------------------------------------------------

**2:38 AM**

"Are you sure this the right way, George?" Frank said while he made the turn onto a back-road.

"Are you questioning my intelligence? Of course this is the right way. The police said that they found him 5 miles down on this road. And look to the right, there are woods so this has to be the place." George replied as she looked down on the map again.

"Did they say how we would know exactly where they found Ned?" Frank asked as he slowed the car down just in case they were at the place.

"They said that there would be an orange cone on the corner street where he was hit. So we should come across it any time now." George then looked up onto the road to see if she could see the cone. She then pointed her finger to the window "There it is! Stop the car." George screamed as Frank brought the car to the side of the road and stopped the car. He then took out the keys and grabbed two flashlights and got out of the car. George then got out of the car and walked towards Frank and took a flashlight. "Whatever you do, we have to stick together." Frank said as he and George walked into the woods. George then turned to face Frank.

"We have no time to just stroll to the warehouse, we have to run. But the point is can you keep up?" George then turned back around and started running and Frank was close behind her.

-------------------------------------------------

**2: 42 AM**

Joe and Bess walked into hospital. When they got inside, police were all over the place. They then were going to walk to the front desk when they were stopped by a police officer.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but there will be no visitors at this time." Joe then rolled his eyes "Look, we are detectives and we are here to investigate. So if you don't mind…" Joe went to go around him but was stopped. "Where are your badges?" Joe was now getting frustrated "Ugh, you got to be kidding me! I don't have one, I am a private detective and I usually work with my brother Frank and our friend Nancy Drew to solve crimes." The cop just shook his head "Sorry. No badge, no entrance." Bess now was furious "Looky here buddy, we have had a shitty two days and I am not taking any shit from you, you donut eating pig. Now you let us through right now." The cop just stood there dumbfolded "I think I know how to help you."

…**1 minute later**

"Nice going, Bess" Joe said sitting on the curb outside the hospital. "I'm sorry, Joe. How was I supposed to know that we were going to get kicked out? I don't even know what we did wrong." Bess said while placing her elbows on her knees and then her chin in her hands. "Well, it could have been that you cursed out the police officer. You were lucky you weren't arrested." Bess then turned to looked at Joe "Well, either way we are stuck. How are we going to get in there now?"

As soon as she said that, a male and female nurse came out and started to smoke. Joe looked at them and smiled. "Hey Bess, look at them." Bess then turned fully around to look at the nurses. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Bess?"

"Yeah…smoking is so bad for the environment. And if they are nurses and are for healthiness, why are they smoking?" Joe then rolled his eyes "No, Bess, we borrow their uniforms and we can sneak in." Bess then smiled. "I like the way you think." Joe smiled at her and then stood up and called out to the nurses. "Hey, can you guys do us a big favor."

-------------------------------------------------

Frank and George were still running. They were starting to get tired but they wouldn't stop running, they couldn't. George was a little ahead of Frank so she slowed down so they can run next to each other. They didn't say anything to each other for the longest time. The silence was broken by George, "If it's not too bold for me to ask, but how do you really feel about Nancy?"

Frank just chuckled "No, it's alright. Well, for the longest time, she was my best friend. I could say anything to her, do anything around her and nothing would change. But as time moved on, I started to see her differently. I started to notice all of the little things she would do, like whenever she was nervous or uncomfortable she would twirl the ring that she always had on that Ned gave her. And I always loved it when she did that; it made her look so innocent and beautiful. But it was also a reminder that she wasn't mine, she was with Ned. So, I never wanted to make her upset so I kept my distance. I wouldn't tell her or act upon it, sure it didn't work out all of the time but it worked out most of the time. But when they broke up, I felt that maybe I can have a chance now that was what I was most worried about when I was getting ready to come here. I was planning on telling her how I really felt. But of course, nothing works out the way you dream."

George was about to reply when they heard a rumble. "What is that?" George said while looking around. "It's a car! Hide!" Frank said while he hid behind a tree. George then did the same thing. They peeked through the branches to see who was passing them. Three vans passed them. After they didn't hear the engine anymore, they stepped out of their hiding spot. "Where do you think they were going?" George asked. "I don't know, but maybe that means that there are less people guarding Nancy and Ned. Let's go, maybe we can beat them back." Frank said as he started to run again with George following.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Kori and I have come back from our break. But because we cut our break short, can we please go back out there in 10 minutes. We are meeting someone." A male nurse asked the nurse. "Alright, but I only do this because I like you, Rich." The nurse said while smiling. "I will page you in 10 minutes." "Thank you so much" replied Kori as she and Rich walked to the elevator. They walked into the empty elevator and they clicked floor 5 and the doors closed. As soon as the door closed, they erupted in laugher.

"Wow, we are better actors then we get credited for." Bess said while trying to compose herself. "Ha, yeah I know. We are the next big thing." Joe said smiling as the elevator door re-opened on the 5th floor. There were many guards on this floor. "I guess they up-ed security when Ned was taking." Bess whispered to Joe. "Yeah, I know, which means we have to be extra careful." Bess nodded as she and Joe walked down the hall. "According to Rich, the surveillance room should be the first door around this corner on the right." Joe whispered to Bess. Bess nodded as she turned the corner to only find 2 guards guarding the door.

"Oh, this is just great! How are we supposed to get in there now?" Joe said while throwing his arms up in the air. Bess then turned to him "Look, give me a head start. I will distract the guards while you go in. I can only guarantee 4 minutes, so you better find what you need to." Joe nodded to Bess and then she turned around and walked to the guards.

"Hello, officers." Bess said in her seductive voice. She continued down the hall only to be followed by the guards. "Wait up!"

Joe saw this as his opportunity to get in that room. He quickly went into the room and immediately started to look through the tapes. He then found one that had on it "**Wednesday, June 28th (1:30- 2:30 AM)**" He then put the tape in the TV's VCR and started to play it. He fast-forwarded it until he saw a group of men come towards Ned's room. He paused it and then took out his digital camera. He then clicked play and record on his digital camera. He recorded the goons going in and going out with Ned until one of the goons shot the camera with something. He rewinded the tape and put it back where he found it. He then got out of the room and quietly closed the door and walked around the corner. As soon as he did so, his pager went off. He came back around the corner and shouted.

"Kori! We are being paged, let's go" Joe then saw Bess wave good-bye to the guards and walked down the hall. When she got close enough to him she whispered "Did you find what we need." "Yep, I will show you later. Let's get out of here."

-------------------------------------------------

**3:03 AM**

The van Nancy was in finally stopped. She was then violently pulled out of the car. She didn't recognize the place, it was pretty. She didn't see any building or cave that they could possibly stay in. All she saw was a hill. A very, very steep hill.

"Why are we here, Mark? Meeting your imaginary friend?" Nancy bitterly said while looking at Mark.

"Not exactly, Miss Drew. We are here to get rid of one of yours." Mark said as he waved his hand to reveal Ned being pulled over to the hill with the ski mask still on his head. Nancy's eyes widened in horror "Please, don't do this to him! He did nothing to you!" Nancy begged him.

"Oh, look who's being nice now." Mark said with laughter. "But, it's about time you start to learn your lesson, Miss Drew." He then walked over to Ned who was at the edge of the hill, who had his hands tied, and took off the ski mask. Ned then looked at his surroundings and first saw Nancy who was on the bridge of tears.

"Please, Mark! Don't do this! Leave Ned alone!" Nancy said as she started to cry.

"It too late, Miss Drew, now say good-bye to lover boy." Mark said as he got closer to Ned. Ned then looked Nancy in the eye "I'm sorry, Nancy." Mark then pushed Ned with full force, making him lose his balance and fall off the hill.

"NED! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Nancy was now violently sobbing that she was barely breathing. She lost balance and collapsed on the floor, crying. Mark then went towards Jake and Harry

"Get Nancy in the van and let's get a move on. If we stay here any longer, someone might hear her cry." Jake and Harry nodded as the grabbed Nancy off the floor, who was still crying, and threw her in the van. They then got in also and then the van started up again and drove off.

-------------------------------------------------

Dum, Dum Dum…I am evil, I know. But I said to myself, I really shouldn't hurt Ned anymore. So I needed to prevent myself. But, think before jumping to conclusions ;) Please review and no really big flames please and thank you.

Later Skater

- Angelicxox


	9. Wednesday, June 28th Part 4

**Disclaimer**- I do not own anything…at least anything that I am proud of. I make a few references to things…I DO NOT OWN THEM ("Behind These Hazel Eyes" belongs to Kelly Clarkson and "Baywatch" belongs to whoever it belongs too…all I know is that that person is NOT me)

Hi everyone…sorry it took me s0o long to update, I had a bad case of writer's block and I was kinda disappointed on how this came out. Don't get me wrong, I know where I want to go but I didn't know how to exactly put it in this chapter. Well, I can't personally thank my reviewers do to that new rule and all. But I will respond to them next chapter I promise . So **THANK YOU REIVEWERS !**

Well…without further interruption, _Missing Since Monday_

Chapter 9- Wednesday, June 28th 

**3:30 AM**

Joe and Bess walked through the front door of the Drew household. They walked straight to the living room, knowing what they had to do. Bess quickly sat down on the couch and Joe sat right next to her. Bess looked at him strangely. "What are you doing? Aren't we going to watch the tape?"

"Yes we are. Let me get it out." Joe reached into his pocket and grabbed out his digital camera.

Bess still had the strange look on her face. "Umm, Joe. I kinda think this is a bad time to be making magic moments."

Joe just shook his head. "First of all, it is never a bad time to have a magic moment." He snapped a picture of Bess looking at him. "See? Now that is priceless." Bess looked at the picture of herself and tried to delete it but Joe grabbed it back.

"Awe come on, Joe, please delete it. I look really bad in that picture. I look so bad that it would make a bad name out of magic moments." Bess said while trying to get the camera back from Joe.

"Bess, you don't look bad in the picture. I say that you look pretty good for a person who has been up for the past 48 hours and has gone through all that you have," Joe said while showing her the picture.

Bess gave him a weak smile "Thanks Joe. I needed that."

Joe smiled back and put his arm over her shoulders "Anytime buddy, that's what friends are for." He removed his arm and stood up. "Now, we have to go upstairs and download this on my laptop."

Bess stayed seated "Umm, why are we going upstairs to your laptop? Can't we watch it down here on the TV?"

"No, because the tape is on my digital camera. It would be kinda noticeable if I took the whole thing so I went to the place we needed and recorded it. To see it better, I want to download it onto my laptop so we can possibly get a closer look."

Bess nodded and got up. "You are definitely smarter than you look, Joe."

As Joe was going up the stairs he turned around and faced Bess, "Hey, what can I say? Looks can be deceiving."

They proceeded up the stairs into the guest bedroom and closed the door.

-------------------------------------------------

**3:54 AM **

Mark was strolling down the hall of his new hideout, feeling full of himself. While he turned the corner, his two main goons, Harry and Jake, ran up to him.

"Boss, Boss, Boss!" they screamed as they were getting closer to him

"I heard you two morons the first time. Now did you get me what I asked for?" Mark asked, while staring at them with testing eyes.

"Yes, we did" replied Jake "But I don't see why we need it. It not even a good picture." Harry handed Mark the picture of Frank and Joe taking Bess and George into their car. Mark just looked at the picture and smiled.

"Perfect."

Mark started again down the hall with his two goons following closely behind. When they got to a door, Mark stopped and turned to them. "Harry and Jake, go get about 15 men over here. With the train wreck that is inside there, we're gonna need all the help we can get." They both nodded their heads and proceeded down the hallway. When they were out of sight, he turned back to the door and silently lifted up the vault to look inside.

There was Nancy Drew, sitting on her bed wide awake. The lighting in this place was a little better so he could see her tear-stained face. When Mark saw this, he did nothing but smile and think to himself, '_My plan is working. She's getting weaker and weaker. This process is gonna take sooner than I expected. I guess I over-estimated the famous Nancy Drew._' He smirked to himself as he closed he valve slowly and quickly, and waited for Harry and Jake to come back with the goons.

In about 2 minutes, everyone was back at the door. Mark smiled to himself as everyone was getting in order. He then pulled Jake aside.

"Did you find out anything on these two men in the picture?" Mark asked while holding up the picture to Jake.

"Well, um… you see… we couldn't really, um… see their faces so we, kinda, sorta had nothing to go on." Jake said slowly hoping he wouldn't get yelled at.

Mark just sighed. "Alright, but I want you to do me a favor. I want you, Harry, and a couple of men to go back to the other warehouse. I left something very important in my office. I don't want the people that Nancy's good-for-nothing boyfriend told to find it first. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir." Jake went to Harry to tell him what they had to do.

Mark went back to the door and opened it, causing Nancy to jerk her head up. The first thing that Mark saw when he went into that room was the look of hatred on Nancy's face. But it was like a hatred you would have if someone spilled punch on your expensive white prom dress. Oh no, this look was more like Satan looking at an angel; the look of pure hate and disgust. The rest of the men went into the room and closed the door before Mark started to talk.

"Well, you look delighted to see me. Miss me?"

"Cut to the chase, asshole. I'm sick of your crap." Nancy quickly snapped back and turned her head away.

"Temper, temper. It seems like the cool collective detective has snapped a vein." Mark said leaning closer to Nancy. Nancy looked back at him to see him too close to her. Actually, even if he were 100,000 miles away it would still be too close.

Nancy quickly brought her fist up and hit Mark squarely in the face with a crack. She quickly got on top of him and started hitting him repeatedly. It wasn't long before the goons in the room grabbed Nancy off of Mark and helped him up.

Nancy shouted, "You better say away from me, Mucus. Mark my words, I will get out of here and soon! I will make sure that you will have a long miserable life in prison!"

Mark wiped away the blood coming from his nose and looked at Nancy. "I would love to see you try to get out of here. The only way you will be getting out of here is the way he went out. Oh, what was lover boy's name again? Oh yes, Ned Nickerson."

At the sound of his name, Nancy again became enraged but was still being held back by many of his goons, "Don't you dare talk about Ned! You don't deserve to! He was a great person and a lovely man! You are nothing but a pathetic, lonely man that has no life whatsoever!"

Mark was getting tired of being insulted, so he decided to cut to the chase. "Alright, fine, have it your way. But while you are in here PMSing, you can pass your time looking at this." Mark threw the picture of Bess and George being taken on her so called bed.

Nancy jerked herself free from the goons when she saw it and grabbed it off the bed, shaking her head in denial.

Mark walked right up to her and bent down so he could whisper into her ear "You think about what's gonna happen to them after that little fiasco of yours before. Ta ta, Nancy."

Mark then walked out of the door with his goons leaving Nancy alone again.

When Mark and some of the goons started to walk down the hall, one of them spoke up. "Um, sir…do we have those girls?"

Mark turned to give the goon an annoyed look "No, but she doesn't know that, does she? And besides, it's nice to toy with people's minds like that."

Back in the room, Nancy sat on her bed and looked at the picture and started to think to herself. '_Calm down, there is a reasonable explanation for this. He is just toying with me, just tying to break me down.' _She closed her eyes and inhaled a big breath. As she exhaled, she re-opened her eyes and looked again at the picture. _'I'm starting to believe that he's succeeding.' _ She laid completely down and put her hands in her pocket. She felt something; it felt like paper. She grabbed it out of her pocket and sat up. It was a note addressed to her.

_Nancy:_

_I'll cut to the chase- vents. And don't worry about opening it, it's already open_

_- U.N Owen_

Nancy quickly looked around the room until she saw a vent in the upper right hand corner of the room. She quickly got off of the bed and started to drag the bed, as quietly as she could, towards the vent. But as careful as she was, it made a loud screechy noise. She whipped her head around to see if anyone was coming to the door but no one came. She then tried again but this time she did it slowly so it didn't make as loud as a noise. When the bed was directly under the vent, she climbed on the bed and grabbed the vent cover and opened it. She then got off the bed again and placed her pillow inside the bed to look like she was in there. _'I know this is so common, but it will have to do.'_ She then got back on the bed, trying not to mess up the bed and jumped up and pulled herself into the open vent. She closed the vent cover and crawled forward into the darkness.

-------------------------------------------------

**4:18 AM**

Frank and George have been running for about 3 hours and were getting really tired. Well, Frank was, but George was still going strong.

A couple of minutes later, George saw something in the distance and stopped to wait for Frank to catch up. When Frank caught up with George he saw the house and looked at George. "It's about time."

"I know, now lets go," George said as she started to run again with Frank quickly following.

They got to the house in a matter of minutes. They both paused in front of the door, taking a deep breath and trying to prepare themselves for what they might see on the other side of the door. Frank grabbed the doorknob and turned it open. The door slowly opened with a creak that made shivers go up their spine. They then slowly walked into the hallway, observing their surroundings as they went.

"Looks like no one's here." George said while looking into one of the open doors.

"Yeah, well, we need to look around to see if we can find anything to help us." Frank said while looking down the hallway. "But I think that this place is too big, so we need to spilt up. I am guessing because this place is empty we can hear everything, so if you find anything or see anything...scream."

"Alright, but I just want to tell you that I am not a fan of this plan but if it helps us find Nancy then that is a risk I am willing to take." George turned around to go in the open door she was inspecting last time. Frank turned and walked down the long hallway and enters another door.

George looked around the room to but didn't see anything promising. She saw a bed that looked extremely uncomfortable and something that looked like dirt on the floor. She then walked to the middle of the room and bent down to see the floor more carefully. She tired to push the dust away, but it was going away. "Oh my God. It's blood!"

She quickly stood up trying to wipe the blood off of her hands, when she heard something. She quickly turned around to see nothing. She could feel herself tensing up. She closed her eyes to calm down when.

_**I can't breathe. No, I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

_**Here I am once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

"Oh crap" George yelled as she quickly placed her hand in her pocket and grabbed out her cell phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi there, George, any progress on your battlefront?" Bess said cheerfully

"Do you know if I was in a place with tons of guards, you calling me would have killed me?"

"Well. they weren't there, were they? So let's not dwell on what _could _have happen and let us talk about what _is_ happening."

George then sighed "We just got to the place where Ned might have been but it looks abandoned. We didn't find anything big yet, we just started to search. What about you guys, did you find anything?"

"Well, we went to the hospital and it was really bright in there again and when we went to go upstairs but this really annoying guard was there. And when I say really annoying I mean **_really annoying_** and after that…"

"Bess!"

"Well to make a long story short Joe snuck into the surveillance room and got a copy of the people who kidnapped Ned."

"That's great! Did you recognize anyone?" George asked with much interest.

"I only watched it once and it was kinda blurry so Joe is trying to clean it up a bit. But I am gonna watch it again. Afterwards, we are gonna hand it over to the police to see if they could try to find them using their pictures. Along with our help, of course"

"Of course, but I have to go. I still have a lot more house to search because…" George was cut off by Frank running into the room.

"Are…you…ok?" Frank said while trying to catch his breath.

"Yeah, it was just my cell phone. Sorry for the misunderstanding and are you ok?" George said to Frank while placing her hand over the speaker.

"I'm fine. Just got the shit scared out of me and can't breathe but I'm fine." Frank said while walking away.

"Sorry." George called out one last time before going back to Bess

"What was that about?"

"Oh, it was nothing."

"Where did Frank go?"

"He went to search the other side of the house."

"You guys spilt up? I don't like that so be really, really, really careful, 'kay?"

"Okay, bye Bess." George said as she hung up the phone and walked towards the door. She turned to look down the hallway and sighed.

"I got a lot of work to do." She walked forward only to be push back by the hand that quickly went over her mouth.

"Let's help you with that work." Jake said while laughing quietly.

-------------------------------------------------

Frank was inside a different cell looking around for anything that could help him but he came up with nothing. So he turned around to head back out when he stepped on something. He bent down to see what it was to find out that it was a clear clip. He looked at it and placed it in his pocket. He was about to get up when he saw something else.

"What the hell?"

It was a folder containing pictures of Nancy, Bess, George, and Ned and also little notes under each picture. The last picture of the pile was one of them all together. There was a big X over Ned's face while there was a "?" over Bess and George and Nancy's face was circled. On the lower end of the picture there was something written in dark writing.

_**THIS IS FOR DANNY!**_

"Danny? Who's Danny?"

He took the picture and stood up. "George, come here. I think I found something."

_Silence_

"George, did you hear me? I said I think I found something."

Silence again. Frank was starting to get worried so he folded up the picture and put it in is pocket and walked out the door.

"George!"

He ran back to the place where he last left her to find no one there. "Oh, God. She was just here. Where could she be?" Frank said while trying to think where she could be.

"AHH! FRANK, HELP MEE!"

"GEORGE!" Frank yelled as he went out the door to follow her scream.

-------------------------------------------------

Nancy felt like she has been crawling for days. She was crawling very slowly because she didn't want to make a noise that would bring attention to the vent. She passed many things like fans, a rat family, and she even passed something that when she looked down she could see what was going on in that room. She looked around to see if she saw anything good, but it was an empty cell so she just kept on going. She kept on crawling when she hit her head on the wall with a silent thump.

"Ouch! Guess that means there is a turn." She then turned to the left to see a light. She started to crawl a little faster towards the light. She saw that it led outside and smiled to herself. But when she looked down she saw guards already there and frowned again. She was about to turn around when she heard the guards start to talk. She then decided that she should stay and see what they were talking about.

"So, did the boss find out we didn't watch this place last night?" One of the guards asked the other in a whisper.

"Not that I know of. But why should we watch? Its not like Nancy is going to just walk out the door, and they call this an abandoned warehouse for a reason." The other said with little care.

"Why don't we do it again tonight? I hear that they are having a 'Baywatch' marathon tonight."

"I like the sound of that. And to tell the truth, I would rather watch Pamela Anderson running down a beach in a bathing suit than standing out here with just you. No offense"

"No offense taken. You know I like watching her."

Nancy couldn't sit there any longer listening to this. She already heard all that she wanted to hear. She turned herself around and started to crawl back to her room.

"Tonight, I am going to come back here and I am going to escape him once and for all."

-------------------------------------------------

Well…that's it for this chapter. I will try to update one more time before Christmas but you know that the teachers in my school's lesson plan is to make my life a living hell in school. So I hoped you liked it and please review . I would also like to thank my beta, **msnancydrew**. Thanks again!

Okey Dokey Non-Smokey…see you guys later

- Angelicxox


	10. Wednesday, June 28th Part 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ANYTHING! Stop rubbing it in my face that all I own is my evil dude and his stupid goons (do you think that I am proud of that?...no I a not) But yet again, I do not own "Behind These Hazel Eyes" by Kelly Clarkson...so don't sue me please.

Oh My God…I am so0o sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long. I had yet again had a case of writers block and when I got over it…it was during mid-term week so of course I couldn't write. But then after the test I couldn't go on my laptop because…well, don't wanna talk about that but anyways…I got it back and I wrote the chapter and then went over it again and again and then I sent it to my beta and then…well, here I am! Thank you for being so patient with me and I promise that I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.

Well…here is the next addition of _Missing Since Monday_

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10- Wednesday, June 28th

Frank was running down the hallway so fast that he could barely see the walls passing by him.

"GEORGE!" He screamed as he continued to run with all his might. Then he heard some so faint it sounded like the wind…or muffled by something

"_Frank! Help me!"_

"GEORGE!"

But when he shouted this time, he heard nothing. Frank knew he was running out of time to save George. '_No! Not again, I wasn't there to save Nancy from these people but I am sure as hell not going to let them take George. But just running and calling her name isn't working_.' But then something hit Frank suddenly.

"Why didn't I think of this before!" Still running, he dug his hand into his pocket and grabbed out his cell phone. He then dialed George's number and put it on speaker.

**RING-RING**

He held his breath hoping with his whole being that is would work.

_**I can't breathe. No, I can't sleep**_

_**I'm barely hanging on**_

"YES!" Frank gained speed as he ran towards the sound of the music.

_**Here I am once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

He knew he had to be quick because he knew that the people taking her would go by any means to shut it up, and fast. As he got closer to the corner, he heard hurried footsteps. Smiling to himself, he made the turn to face the corridor. It was empty except for the small device on the floor

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

Frank mentally kicked himself as he hurried towards the phone and picked it up.

"Shit!" Frank then started to run again only to be pulled back by the collar of his shirt. Then a group of thugs came running out from the neighboring rooms to restrain Frank. Frank was trying with all his strength to get out off the grip of the thugs but then stop after receiving a punch in the gut. He was looking at the floor trying to think of a plan to get out of the situation when he heard a voice.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" Frank looked up to see a short, over-weight man looking at him with a snug look on his face. "Trying to find something you lost? Like a certain girl?" As if on cue, a taller thinner man came into the corridor carrying an unconscious George bridal style. Frank's eyes then filled up with rage as he tried to get out of the thugs' mighty grip on him.

"LET HER GO NOW, OR ELSE!"

All the two men did was laugh, "Oh what are you going to do, boy? Stare at us to death?" The thinner one said chuckling. "Yeah…" said the shorter one "we better do something to prevent that." With that, he nodded at the thugs and the last thing that Frank felt was something hard on the back of his head.

The corridor when quiet as Frank fell on the floor unconscious. Harry then turned to Jake "Should we take him too?" Jake then looked at Frank, considering the question before looking back at Harry. "Call the boss; ask him before we do anything that could possibly ruin the plan."

Harry nodded as he walked into a room and called Mark.

**RING-RING**

"_Hello?"_

"Hi boss, it's me Harry!"

"_Oh, it's you. Well, what do you want?"_

"We got one of the girls!"

"_Wow, good news from you two for once. Well, is there anything else?"_

"…"

"_Ugh, as always. What is it?"_

"She wasn't alone, she was with this man. We managed to knock him out also. Should we take him too?"

There was silence as if Mark was thinking on taking on another prisoner. _"No. Leave him there. I want him to wake up in there and realized that he failed to protect her from us. He will blame himself, wishing that it was him taken instead of her or at least you guys killed him. I want to mess with his mind before we bring him here. And try to figure out who is the man that girl was with."_

"You got it, sir. We will be returning to the hide-out in less than an hour.

"_Good, I'll be looking forward to it."_

"Good-

**CLICK**

bye."

Harry just sighed before closing his phone. "People never say goodbye anymore." He then walked out the door and called over Jake who had placed George on the floor to tie her up. Jake got up and walked over to Harry

"What did the boss say?"

"He said that we should leave him here but try to find out actually who he is." Harry said while walking towards Frank turning him over on his back. He stuck his hand in his pocket and felt something. He grabbed it and looked at it. It was his wallet. He opened it up to reveal his driver's license, pictures of family and friends, and credit cards.

"Frank Hard-ee" Harry said slowly and then Jake grabbed it out of Harry's hands

"What are you five? Humph, can't even read." Jake then looked at the wallet himself puzzled

"What is it, Jake?"

"This kid looks familiar to me. But I've seen a lot of people this week so maybe it's no one." Jake then threw his wallet on the floor and went to pick up George. "Come on Harry, let's get out of here before Mr. Hardy wakes up"

Harry nodded at Jake and waved onto the other thugs that they were leaving. They all left the corridor leaving Frank on the cold, hard floor.

-------------------------------------------------

**6:00 AM**

"Ugh, Joe, are you done yet?" Bess said impatiently as she filed her manicured nails. She was sitting on the bed while Joe was working in front of her on the desk.

"Actually, it is done right now." Joe said as he click a button his laptop. He then spun around on the chair to face Bess completely. "Ready to watch it?"

"Joe, I've been ready for the last 2 hours." Bess then quickly got off the bed and went towards the laptop. Joe spun again to face the laptop. Bess and Joe exchanged glances before he press the "Start" button. The picture was a lot clearer and looked like an actual movie. As the people passed by the camera and went into Ned's room, Joe would press the "Pause" button and asked the same question over and over again.

"Do you recognize this person?"

And Bess would always answer the same, sadly shaking her head.

"Alright Bess, there is only a couple of more seconds left so if you see anything just let me know." Joe said while clicking a button on his laptop. Bess then looked really hard at the screen, trying desperately to recognize someone. And then, she saw him.

"Oh my God! I see someone!" Bess screamed as she started to jump up and down in place.

"Where? Who?" Joe said as he quickly paused the movie and tried to find the person she saw. Bess then calmed herself and pointed towards a pale and thin man on the screen.

"This man, I thought I recognized him before in the movie but he moved too fast. But now I know I've seen him before. The point is that I don't know where and I have no idea what his name is."

"Well, that is a good start. We can go to the station and give this over to our good friend B.D and he will try to match up a name with the face." Joe said as he copied the movie onto a blank C.D while Bess was happily going around the room

"Yes! We are finally moving along! Should I call George and Frank to tell them to meet us as the police station?" Bess said as she grabbed her cell phone from off the bed.

"Yea, we are most likely going to be there all day so they might as well come there whenever we are done." Joe said as his computer made a sound meaning the movie finished copying. Joe took the C.D out of the laptop and then shut it down. "I'm going to tell Carson what's up with the investigation. Just come down when you're ready." Joe then walked out the door and walked down the hallway. Bess then dialed George's number and waited for her to pick it up but it went right to her voice mail.

"_Hi, I can't get to the phone right now…hopefully you know what to do at the beep"_

**BEEP**

"Hay George, it's me Bess. I'm just calling to say that me and Joe are going to the station to work up on a lead. We are probably going to be there the whole day so just come there, ok? See you soon! Bye!" Bess then hung up and skipped down the hallway _'Something is actually going right for once'_.

-------------------------------------------------

**1:37 PM**

Frank was just regaining consciousness when he heard a beeping noise. He slowly got up and moaned in pain as he what had happened early that day. The car, the scream, the men, George been taken, and him getting knocked out. _'This stuff is giving me a headache'_, Frank said to himself while he leaned against the wall and rubbed his temples in an attempt to get rid of the pain. He then the 'beep' noise again, but this time it was over and over again. _'Ugh, and that beeping noise isn't helping. Wait…what the hell IS that noise?"_ Frank then tried to listen to see where the beeping was coming from. After 10 minutes of searching the area around him, he still couldn't find where it was coming from and the 'beeping' was still going on.

"UGH! Everywhere I go the sound sounds the same! Where is it friggen coming from!" Frank yelled as he put his hands angrily in his pockets when he felt is cell phone. He grabbed it and when he did he heard the beeping sound being muffled. Frank just sighed to himself

"Wow, now that's so stupid it is not even funny." Frank then grabbed out his cell phone and saw that he has 10 missed calls and 10 voice messages. All of them from either Bess or Joe. He listened to them all and they all said the same thing, 'Where are you? When are you getting here? Are you ok?' Frank just thought to himself '_Where am I- I have no idea. When am I getting there- no clue. Am I ok- no where near alright. I should call them back so they don't worry.'_ Frank then went to call Joe cell phone when his cell phone shut down on him.

"UGH! What the hell is which my luck lately!" Frank then threw his cell phone and kicked the wall which of course wasn't a smart idea because he just ended up hurting his foot. After 10 minutes of getting the feeling back to his foot, he walked towards the exit and opened the door revealing a beautiful day. Not even caring or stopping to admire the view, Frank started to walk towards the direction in which him and George traveled just 12 hours ago.

-------------------------------------------------

**6:39 PM**

Joe and Bess were still down at the police station. They had handed over the CD to B.D and he analyzed the person who Bess recognized. B.D just went to get the results of the search because they did a global search. Joe wanted to just do the local area but because of all the places Nancy, Bess, and George have gone to solve mysteries it was possible that the person would not be from the States.

Joe and Bess were waiting in B.D's office for him to get back with the results. Joe was leaning back on one of the chairs in B.D's office and closed his eyes while thinking about what has happened in the passed 24 hours or so. '_I never knew that so much can change in one day. At the beginning of today, it was the four of us together and we had just found Ned. Now, Ned is gone yet again and we are separated but I can feel we are one step closer in finding Nancy. But why do I feel that this step forward also made us take a big step back?' _Joe then opened his eyes to check on Bess, who was looking out of the window in the office, watching the sunset as if trying to re-gain her strength and perkiness in the sun's setting glow.

"Penny for your thoughts, Bess?" Joe asked while getting up and walking next to her. But Bess didn't respond, as if she didn't hear him or just didn't want to. She just took a long breath in and then turned to Joe

"It's gonna cost you WAY more than a penny for all of my thoughts." Bess said with a chuckle and turned back towards the sunset. Joe just smirked

"No need to worry, Bess. I think that I have enough to manage. So, come on…dish." Bess, stilling looking out the window, took a deep breath before talking.

"It's just…I am just tired of worrying all the time. I'm worried that we might not get to Nancy in time or that we won't be able to find Ned or that there is a bad reason why neither Frank nor George has called us back. But the funny thing is that regardless of all this, the future doesn't scare me at all. It's just that nothing was like it was Monday and I think that it just hit me that anything can happen at any time. Good or bad; right or wrong. Things change."

No one said anything for awhile. Just taking in the last light of the sun as it slowly crept behind the cloud. They then were interrupted but a loud noise outside the office. They both ran to the door and jerked it open, revealing an unconscious Frank laying on the floor.

"FRANK!" They both shouted

-------------------------------------------------

**7:03 PM**

Nancy was sitting nervously on her bed. She had been waiting all day for this moment and now staring to get second thoughts. _If I wait any longer than Mark could come in and I would be caught in action. But if I do it now then Mark might come in now and catch me anyway. But it's now or never and I don't wanna stay here another minute that's for shit sure_. Nancy then quickly stood up on her bed and silently opened the vent and crawled in. She closed the door to the vent and started to crawl down the dark pathway.

She had been crawling for some time when she started to hear a voice. It was a girl's voice. She then kept on crawling and the sound kept getting louder and louder. She then saw the little vent opening where you can see what's going on in the other room. But when she looked down her face went pale white.

"Oh my God! George!" Nancy said silently as she covered her hand with her mouth so she wouldn't be heard. She looked around the cell and saw it was just her. She was just about to call her name when the cell door slammed opened and a bunch of thugs came in and lifted George off of her bed made her stand up. George looked up to look just in time to see Mark come in to the room and close the door.

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. If it isn't little George." Mark said as he slowly walked towards her.

"Well, well. If it isn't Crazy-Marky. So, still trying to out-do your brother by trying to get back at Nancy?" George said in her normal tone of voice. Mark didn't answer her; all he did was punch her in her stomach.

"You're going to pay for everything thing you did, George. And all those stupid little one-liners you say. Take care of her boys, but don't kill her. We need to have an extra guest here for that. See you on the flip side Georgie." Mark said as he stepped back and let all the thugs head towards George. But Mark didn't leave, he just stood there watching it all happen, smirking to himself.

Nancy was silently crying holding her hand to cover her mouth. When she heard George shriek in pain she broke down but didn't make too much noise. She then turned away from the opening, not able to watch the horrible thing unfold in front of her.

_Oh God! I can't believe this is happening. Now I can't leave, I can't leave George here. But if I don't get out of here than she might have the same fate, but she might be killed if I escape._ Nancy then slowly started to crawl back towards her cell thinking of a new plan

-------------------------------------------------

…well there it is. I hope that it was worth the wait and if it wasn't then tell me so I can work on whatever you didn't like…But no BIG flames, like don't blow what you didn't like out of proportion (didn't happen yet and I am very happy about that)…well in other news I pre-ordered Kingdom Hearts II today for my birthday! My birthday is on the day is comes out so my mom let me pre-order it! Yeaness! Anyways, I hope have a nice President Day break because I have to go to school all week this week (except for Monday of course)

Well…in the words of Mark "see you on the flip side"

- Angelicxox


	11. Wednesday, June 28th Part 6

**Disclaimer-** I don't own anything…

Hi again everyone! Sorry for not updating in awhile but a lot of things have been going on and I had no time to write. But now because it is the summer, I can write more without worrying about test or school :). Well…I would just like to thank all of my reviewers/readers who have been patient with me.

**Avelyn Lauren, Lady Emily, kim, ndhbfan, angel, **and last but not least **avidreader.**

Thank you all very much for the encouragement. It is your reviews that make me want to write faster and better than before!

Well…after the long break, here is more of _Missing Since Monday_

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11- Wednesday, June 28th

**7:17 PM**

Bess sat down in the chair in Frank's hospital room and let out a long sigh. "Well, today was a very long day." Joe nodded

"You're telling me. I feel like we got more questions than answers." Joe walked over to his brother and looked at him. He then turned to look at Bess again

"You know," Joe began "I think that-" But he was cut off with his cell phone ringing. He sighed before taking out his phone and looking at the caller ID. It read 'Unknown'. He drew up a breath before answering the phone.

"Hardy here" Joe said hesitantly

"Joe, its B.D." Joe let out a sigh of relief "I just wanted to tell you that we have a list of names from that guy on your video."

"Really! That's great! But I can't come down there now, so can you just tell me over the phone and I will write them down?" Joe said as he ran around the hospital room looking for a pen and piece of paper.

"Alright. Are you ready for them?"

"Uh, yea sure." Joe grabbed Bess' purse and pulled out her eye liner and one of her many shopping reseats and quickly wrote down the five names that B.D told him.

"Thanks a lot, B.D. I will call you as soon as I find out any more." Joe said before hanging up. Bess quickly grabbed her eye liner back from and pointed at him with it.

"Do you know how much this cost me? This is not a pen or pencil!" Joe threw his hands up in defeat "Sorry, Bess. But it was urgent and I needed to write it down. Can you stop pointing that eye liner at me now?" Bess nodded and placed the eye liner back in her bag.

"So, what did B.D say?"

"He gave me a list of names that could possibly be the guy from the surveillance video." Joe handed the list to Bess. "Do any of them ring a bell?" Bess studied the list hard before she looked up at Joe.

"Some of these look familiar. I recognize Steven Keller, Lucas Cooper, and Jake Archer." Bess suddenly chuckled to herself. "I remember George would always make fun of Steven! She would say-" Bess suddenly stopped and her eyes opened widely with tears forming. "George…where is she? She was supposed to be with Frank! Where did she go!"

"She got caught." Bess and Joe quickly turned their heads to where the voice came from to see Frank slowly trying to sit up from his bed. Bess and Joe quickly went to his bedside and helped him lean up.

"What do you mean 'she got caught'?" Bess asked desperately as she tightly gripped Frank's hand. Frank just lowered his head and sighed.

"It exactly like I said, she got caught. When you got off the phone with her, I went back to my part of the warehouse to search. So I went into this room and I found something." Frank then felt his chest and looked around and then at Joe. "Where are my clothes?" Joe nodded and quickly turned around and went into the closet and pulled out a garbage bag. Joe looked at Frank

"What do ya need? Your pants or your coat?"

"My coat, please." Joe nodded and dug into the bag until he pulled out a light black coat. Joe walked back towards Frank and handed the coat to him. Frank grabbed the coat and dug into his pocket to reveal a folded up piece of paper and a small hairclip. He unfolded the paper and showed it to Bess and Joe. Joe's eyes widened while Bess cover her mouth with disgust and grabbed the picture.

"Wait a second. This picture came from a newspaper the day we all solved a case together. I take it that was from about two years ago because Ned has his arm around Nancy signifying that they were still going out. Also George's hair looks really bad and that was from that hair cut she got about two years ago. But I have no idea who Danny is." Bess quickly added before handing the picture back to Frank, who was smiling to himself.

"Alright, so we have a lead. We have to just to look at Nancy's computer and look at all of the cases that were two years ago. Then when we narrow that down, we can look if any of those cases have to do with anyone named Danny. Alright, now you two go to Nancy's house and find that out now." Neither Bess nor Joe moved.

"We're not going anywhere." Joe started "Remember what happened last time when we left someone at the hospital by himself?"

"Yeah" Bess added "And besides, you never finished the story on what happened to George." Frank just shook his head

"But you don't understand! Every second we are wasting talking about this we could be getting closer and closer to Nancy." Joe just smirked,

"Slow down there, cowboy. Look- we will call Carson and he can do it and he wont get hurt because there are a bunch of cops there 24/7. I will go make that phone call now." Joe turned around and walked out the door leaving an awkward silence between Bess and Frank. Bess then slowly started to walk towards the door. She gripped the door handle and turned to face Frank.

"I am going to go to the bathroom really quick. Joe is right outside this door so if you need anything, just call him." As soon as Frank nodded his head, Bess opened the door and walked out. When the door closed, Frank then laid himself back down on his bed.

"You guys shouldn't be wasting time. Because also as every moment goes by…Nancy could be slowly dying somewhere and that could have been prevented. If that ever happens, I will **never **forgive myself." Frank whispered to himself before drifting off into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

Carson was sitting in his den trying to get his work done but it was useless, he kept worrying about his daughter. But who would blame him, she was somewhere out there in the face of danger and he couldn't do anything to stop it. But there were the Hardy brothers…they could do something. They will find her.

**RING RING**

The shrill of the ring startled Carson but quickly calmed down when he realized it was just his phone. He reached for the phone and picked it up.

"Drew residence, Carson speaking."

"Carson, its Joe."

"Joe! I was just thinking about you and your brother. How is everything? Did you find anything out yet?" Carson asked as he tightened his grip on the phone.

"No time to explain everything but yes we did but to find out more we need your help."

"Anything. I will do anything to help you find my daughter!"

"Alright…this is what you do"

-------------------------------------------------

**8:56 PM**

Nancy was pacing around her cell, impatiently waiting for Mark to return to her. _'My God, what is taking him so long? I need for him to come see me so I can go back to George.'_ A loud creaking noise from the cell door made Nancy stop her walking and straighten her posture. '_Remember, Nancy, you're not supposed to know about George. Act clueless.'_

A blast of cold wind came in when the door opened that made Nancy shiver. As usual, the thugs came in and surrounded Nancy before Mark, himself, came in. Nancy rolled her eyes as the last of the thugs came in and Mark walked through the door.

"Well, Miz Nancy Drew" Mark said with a smirk "did you miss me?" Nancy just glared at him

"Oh yea, I missed you so much." As soon as she finished talking, Mark was in her face staring down at her.

"Was that sarcasm I heard? I would say that you don't have the right to be sarcastic in the position you are in. Unless, you want someone to get hurt." Nancy gave him a confused look

"What do you mean! You already killed Ned, so now you only have me! You can do whatever you want to me but that doesn't mean that I am going to start respecting you." Mark suddenly erupted into laughter which sent shivers down Nancy's spine. Mark then looked her right in the eye.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Nancy. You still don't know what I am fully capable of and I am very curtained that you would not want to find out what I really am capable of. So I would watch that mouth of your, Miz Drew" Mark smirked again as he turned around and left the room and his thugs following him out. As soon as the cell down slammed shut, Nancy quickly ran to her bed and made it look like she was sleeping. '_It may not be perfect, but if someone looks in they will think I'm sleeping_'. She nodded at her work with approval before quickly but carefully getting on her bed and hopping into the vent. Nancy made sure the vent lid was closed shut before she crawled back into the darkness towards George.

-------------------------------------------------

**9:17 PM**

George kept on rolling on her "bed" trying to get comfortable. _'Ugh! There is **no** way that this is really a bed. It's probably just a piece of wood with a sheet over it._' George then sat up and for the first time actually looked at her surroundings. _'Well…even though it sucks to be here, maybe Nancy is here too. If that is the case then maybe we could come up with a plan to get out of here and-'_

"Psstt…George"

George then suddenly hopped off her bed and scoped around the whole room looking for where that voice came from. But that voice…it sounded like Nancy! She kept on looking until she just stopped and sighed.

"Oh great, George. Now you are hearing things." George went to get back on the bed when she heard the voice again.

"George…it's me, Nancy." George then franticly searched the room with her eyes again.

"Nancy" George whispered "where are you?"

"Right above you." George then looked up to see Nancy waving from above and George smiled widely. "Nancy, you're okay!" Nancy nodded her head and quietly lifted the cover on the vent off.

"Now come on, we don't have much time! Put your pillow in your bed so it looks like someone is in there." Nancy whispered while pointing to the bed. George gave off a little chuckle.

"So, the famous teen detective has resorted to tricks that the normal teens use when they sneak out?" Nancy gave her a playful glare. "Oh, shut up and we can argue about this when we get out of this hellhole, now come on!"

-------------------------------------------------

Well…I hope that you liked that chapter. I was gonna make it longer but I decided to stop here on it and don't worry I have already decided what is going to happen next chapter and I think that you are going to like it :), I will try to update as soon as I can so you can find out for yourselves hehe…Also, if you didn't like something please tell me so I can fix it but don't be too harsh.

See yaa later

--- Angelicxox


	12. Wednesday, June 28th Part 7

**Disclaimer-** I OWN EVERYTHING…just kidding! That was a joke I own nothing at all, please don't sue.

Hello everyone! I just had a sudden inspiration for this chapter so I spent about 3 hours in a row writing this and I think that it turned out pretty good …well, before the chapter begins, I would like to thank my reviews

**rosa lunae- **Thank you very much for you review and I hope that this was soon enough for you!

**kjja- **I am very glad to hear that you like my story! I hope you like this update!

**ndhbfan-** Yeah, Nancy and George are sticking it to the man lol. And yeah, I started to feel bad for Carson so I had to add him in there. He is one of my favorite characters. Enjoy!

**Avelyn Lauren-** Yeah, Frank will blow a fuse if something bad happens and poor Joe and Bess would be stuck in the crossfire.

**lightwarai-** yeah, I loved this story too much just to drop it. And I am trying to prove that physical torture isn't the worst after all lol. But hopefully Nancy hopes for all and gets nothing \. Hope you liked the update.

Well…here is the latest addition of _Missing Since Monday_

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12- Wednesday, June 28th

**9:30 PM**

Bess was standing in line at the local deli. She absolutely hated hospital food and drinks so she decided to volunteer to go to get it herself. While waiting for her turn, she looked up at their menu and tried to decide what Frank, Joe, and she would want to eat. _'Hmm, honey-roasted turkey on wheat bread looks really good right now. Um, Joe would want something good too…hmm, what doesn't he like? Well, maybe they have a cheeseburger or something. But what would Frank want? This is too hard.'_ After standing there for some time, she finally gave up and ordered three orders of plain honey-roasted turkey sandwiches. She paid for her food and went to the little side bar and grabbed a handful of little packets of mayonnaise, mustard, and ketchup. When she was leaving the deli, she heard her cell phone ringing. She moaned as she maneuvered the bag of food so she could retrieve her phone. When she finally got it, she quickly flipped it opened.

"Y'hello"

"Did you get the food yet?" Joe asked quietly

"Yeah, I just brought it now. I hope you don't mind turkey." Bess told him silently hoping he didn't have some deathly allergy to it.

"Anything is good right about now. So how far are you from the hospital?"

"I'm a couple of blocks away. I would have gotten there quicker if someone allowed me to take the stupid car." Bess sarcastically added

"You knew that you can't take the car because you would either crash it or someone would kidnap you and we are already down two people."

"Oh, so walking around on the street- alone if I may add- is **a lot** safer than?" Bess said with a giggle while Joe stayed silent.

"Well" Joe finally said "You are walking around a safe part of the neighborhood. Are you by the hospital yet?"

Bess grinned to herself, "Are you asking because you are hungry or you just miss having me around?"

"No, it's not that!" Joe quickly said, "I am just tired and uh, I want to go to sleep but I can't because I have to watch Frank."

"_I am fully capable to watch myself, Joe. You can go to sleep."_ Frank softly but sternly added

"Oh, just shut up and sleep you lucky bastard. Anyways, how close are you?"

"The hospital is straight ahead. I should be there in like a minute. See ya soon!" Bess quickly added before closing her phone and shoving it into the bag of food. She just entered the parking lot when she got an eerie feeling that she wasn't alone. She was too scared to turn around so she just hastened her steps a bit. She started to calm down but she then heard loud heavy footsteps behind her. _'Calm down, Bess. Remember this is a hospital. People come in and out of here all the time. The person behind you isn't going to kidnap you and kill you.'_ Bess stared to calm down and resume her normal pace but the footsteps kept getting louder and louder. She kept on walking preparing herself for a battle but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that man that was behind her now way in front of her running towards the entrance. Bess smiled to herself _'See, what did I tell you? Nothing bad was gonna happen.'_ Her thoughts were abruptly ended by a hand violently grabbing Bess' shirt and another going over her mouth causing Bess to drop the bag of food.

"Look" said a raspy voice "I'm not here to hurt you. I just have to talk to you. Do you understand?" Bess nodded quickfully. After she nodded, the man directed her towards a small silver town car and opened the passenger door for her causing him to remove his hand from her mouth. Bess took advance of that and let out a loud scream. The man acted quickly and shoved her into the car and slammed the door and ran to the driver's side before she could get out. He jumped into the seat and locked all of the doors and grabbed Bess so she could look at him. Bess' eyes widened in recognition

"Oh my God!" Bess exclaimed

"Shh, don't say anything. Look, I don't have much time here; they have been tracking you so I don't have a lot of time to say what I need to say. I want to tell you that both Nancy and George are alive. They are planning to escape as we speak. But they need our help. After Frank gets released you guys need to go to this address." The man handed her a piece of paper. "Go there, and you will have all you guys need and more to help bring Nancy and George back. But this will only work if you, Joe, or Frank don't get caught. I can't help because then my cover will be blown but I will help you guys in anyway I can. You understand?" Bess quickly nodded and was about to say something when he placed his hand over her mouth.

"Bess, you can not tell **anyone** about this meeting. Not even Joe or Frank. If they ask you where you got this information just say that U.N Owen called you cell phone or something like that, ok?" After Bess sadly nodded again, the man unlocked the doors to his car. "Now get out and go." Bess looked at the man for a second before getting out of the car. The man looked through his rearview mirror to see Bess pick up her bag and continue her walk towards the hospital. After seeing her enter it, the man started up his car and drove off into the night.

-------------------------------------------------

Carson was sitting at Nancy's computer desk mindlessly staring at the screen. He never realized the amount of work his daughter put into her cases. The thought of his daughter caused him to slightly grin but immediately vanished when thoughts of finding her lifeless body on the street rose. The sudden beeping of the computer shook all thoughts from Carson's mind except what he was he was asked to do.

_Search Complete!_

_309 documents with '2003' found._

_Out of the 309: 232 documents contained 'Danny'._

"TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY TWO!" Carson said in astonishment. Carson reclined back on his computer chair and closed his eyes as he massaged his temples. He let out a long breath before reopening his eyes and digging into his pocket. He soon after pulled out his black Razr cell phone and skillfully flipped open it. After searching through his phonebook, he stopped on "J. Hardy" and clicked the dial button.

**RING RING**

'_Come on Joe…pick up'_

**RING RING RI-**

"Hardy here." The sound of Joe's voice made Carson sigh in relief

"Hello, Joe, it's Carson."

"Carson! What's up? How did the search go? Did you find anything?" Joe exclaimed quickly.

"The search completed on Nancy's computer. It said that it found 232 cases were taken place two years ago with the name "Danny" in it and-"

"TWO HUNDRED AND THIRTY TWO?" Joe yelled out which made Carson jerk the phone away from his ear. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

"I wish I was. But you know Danny is a very common name." Carson added in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, I know…but I mean come on, cant people think of different names like Burt or something cool like Joe. Ugh, enough about that. But I just don't know what to do now." Joe sadly said

"Is there anything else specific I could search or I could perhaps read all of the cases and I could tell you if this "Danny" was the culprit or not."

"No!" Joe quickly stated "I could never ask you to do that…that's way too much. Look, just keep that search up and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Okay?"

There was a moment of silence before Carson spoke again. "Alright, Joe, but don't take too much time." Carson then closed his phone and placed it on his desk. He then took hold of his computer mouse and moved it over to the first document in the search results and clicked on it. A long Word document popped up. '_Just because he said I didn't have to do it doesn't mean that I won't. And this is better than doing nothing at all.'_

-------------------------------------------------

Joe was staring at his phone in disbelief thinking only one thing. _'SHIT!'_ Joe was about to throw his cell phone when he heard someone call his name.

"Joe!"

He turned to see Bess running down the hallway. He smiled but the smile quickly faded when he saw her facial expression. Joe ran a little bit forward in an attempt to meet her halfway but she ran into him. Bess looked up and him and blushed before backing away and handing the bag of food to him.

"Here is the food. Hot and ready to serve." Joe looked into the bag and smiled. "Good, because I have a story to tell you and-" Joe quickly stopped as soon as he lifted his head up and looked at Bess.

"Are you alright? You look like you just seen a ghost or something." Joe reached out and brought Bess into an embrace. "Did something happen after you got off the phone with me?" Bess nodded and again backed out of the embrace.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you out here. Let's go inside the room so we can eat something and then we can exchange stories with Frank.

Joe agreed and they walked towards Frank's room and went in.

-------------------------------------------------

**10:10 PM**

Nancy and George were quietly but quickfully crawling through the vents. They were both tired but neither of them were going to give up when they were this close. After like an eternity of darkness, lines of light appeared in the distance. Nancy smiled and started to crawl faster.

"George, the exit is straight ahead. Come on, let's get out of here." George also hastened her crawl

"Hay" George whispered "you don't have to tell me twice to get out of here." Nancy silently agreed and in a matter of seconds, they were both at the end of the vent. Nancy looked through the lines and saw the outside. She looked around for any cameras or guards. She smiled when she only saw one camera and no guards. She then turned to George.

"Alright, there is no one out there but there is a camera so we are gonna have to be careful not to be seen by it." George nodded but still held a confused look on her face.

"But Nance, couldn't the guards be on their way back anytime now?" Nancy excitedly shook her head

"Nope! I was here yesterday and they both are going to be inside the whole night because there is a marathon of 'Baywatch' on tonight." George smiled widely before assisting Nancy with silently removing the lid of the vent. They both stuck their head out to get a better view of the area which was just more trees. They quickly looked at the camera before sneakingly climbing out of the vent. George got out first and quickly ran under the camera to prevent detection. After looking around just in case a rogue guard was here, she looked at Nancy and gave her the 'ok' to come. Nancy nodded and started to climb down when they heard yelling from inside. The voice that was the loudest made her stop.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO ASSHOLE THINK YOU'RE DOING! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING OUTSIDE NOT THIS FUCKING SLUT! NOW GET OUT THERE AND FINISH YOUR SHIFTS, OR ELSE!"

'_Mark! He's coming!'_ Nancy looked up and glanced at George who was signaling for her to come. Nancy quickly debated on what to do before jumping out of the vent not caring about the camera and ran towards a surprised George.

"Now come on! Mark's coming!" George had no time to object before a door opened revealing two guys and Mark. After she saw them she started to run along with Nancy. Mark's eyes widened at the sight but then quickly squinted in rage.

"GET THEM! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY!" Mark yelled with a loud voice which echoed throughout the whole area. George and Nancy ran as quickly as they could for as far as they could. When they think that got a large enough lead, they went behind a tree and caught their breath.

"We…can't…run…forever…Nancy." George said between deep breaths. "We… have… no… idea… where… we're… going." Nancy just stared at George

"You're right." Nancy shamefully said "We don't have any sense of direction out here and we are basically sitting ducks. But that doesn't mean that we can't try."

"Well, do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, I do actually. But I don't think that you are going to like it." George just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hay, anything is better than running around aimlessly." Nancy smiled at her friend before emerging from the tree facing the direction in which they just spent the last number of minutes running away from. "Alright then, now come on. I'll explain my plan on the way."

-------------------------------------------------

**11:05 PM**

"Okay, so let me get this straight." Frank said as he placed the last of his sandwich in his mouth and then pointed at Bess. "U.N Owen called you and told that Nancy and George are alive and they are planning an escape. But when we get out of here we have to go to this address and there we could plan to rescue them?" Bess nodded

"Yep, that's basically it."

"Uh-ah" Frank said before turning his attention towards Joe. "And with you. Carson called **you** and said that there are 232 documents containing 'Danny' and basically we have nothing else to search on it." Joe nodded his head.

"Yessum, that is the jist of it." Joe said while shoving the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. Frank took a deep breath and slowly let it out before sitting back up.

"Okay, this is what we do. Bess, I want you to go to the doctor and see if I could get out of here as soon as possible." Bess added a quick 'gotcha' before exiting the room. "Joe, I want you to see if you if there is a fax machine somewhere in this hospital and try to fax that picture to Carson and maybe he can use that to help the search."

"Alright, Frank, but can you handle being alone?" Joe asked with some hesitation

"Joe, I may be in a hospital bed but I am **not** helpless. Now go, please." Joe sighed before slowly nodded his head and leaving the room.

-------------------------------------------------

Well…that's chapter 12 for ya. I hope you all liked it! No long A.N for me this time but that doesn't mean I don't care! It just means that I am hungry and I want to eat. And remember, please review! What you think is really important to me!

Until next time

- Angelicxox


	13. Thursday, June 29th

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…other than my water bottle, which is empty now…so it is just a bottle

Hi everyone! I'm back! I hope you all had a very good holiday (I did!) And before you can read the story again, I will just thank my reviewers!

**rosa lunae: **Yeah, I think Frank is having a hard time accepting that. But I don't think he will be on the sidelines for long ;). Well, you will find out if your suspicions are right in this chapter (kinda). Hope you like it!

**Michelle Gallichio:**Well…I don't want to reveal too much, but you will soon find out soon enough. I hope that you like this chapter!

kjja: Thanks! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

**ndhbfan:** Thank you very much! I am really happy that you are enjoying this so far. I hope that you enjoy this chapter too!

**Avelyn Lauren** I am happy you liked it! I hope that you enjoy reading this chapter as well!

**Puppkid:** Thank you for the compliment, I do try to be somewhat different. And they would need an whole army or something to make sure that Nancy stays still. I hope you like this chapter!

**Arica, Princess of Rivendell**: OK :)! Hope you like it!

Without further interruption, please enjoy the next chapter of _Missing Since Monday_

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13- Thursday, June 29th

**12:01 AM**

Mark was furiously pacing his office. _'I can't believe it! How could they have gotten out? Could I have underestimated Nancy this much? '_ Mark suddenly stopped himself in mid-pace _'Unless…someone **helped** them get out. This means, there's a traitor among us! Dammit!' _Mark ran to his desk and grabbed his cell phone off of it. He violently flipped it open and clicked the speed dial button

**RING RING**

'_Pick it up, you god-dammed fool'_

**RING RING RING**

"Yes sir?"

"Jake, find Harry and then get both your fat asses down here right now! We have something very big to talk about."

"What's it about, sir?"

Mark paused before answering, "I think we have a traitor in our mist"

-------------------------------------------------

Nancy and George were carefully jogging through the dark forest. They were maneuvering themselves so they wouldn't make any sound that would give away their location. It seemed like hours before Nancy stopped in her tracks, causing George to do the same.

"Nancy," George silently whispered "what's going on?"

"Shh" Nancy quickly whispered before turning her attention back on the dark forest around her. She suddenly grabbed George by her shirt and pulled her towards the nearest tree.

"Nancy!" George whispered sternly. "Tell me what's going on?"

Nancy quickly glanced around the tree before turning back to George. "There are two guards coming this way. If we jump them maybe we could take their clothes and gear so we could go through with the plan." George just smiled and nodded in agreement. Nancy then began to climb up the tree, "Come on…we might get a better advantage from above." George silently agreed and climbed up the tree as well. As soon as Nancy and George were situated upon the tree, the two guards came into their view.

"I can't believe that Mark has us patrolling this far from the warehouse." One of the goons complained in a nasally voice, "Does he seriously think that those two girls were seriously capable to escape us?"

The second goon merely let out an "uh" sound in response.

"I know!" The nasal goon replied, "How much do you wanna bet that they are somewhere by the warehouse hiding in a bush crying 'Ohh- I broke a nail!' Or better yet, they are…you know…having a little fun of their own" He started to laugh along with another groan of annoyance from the second goon.

'_You have GOT to be kidding me!' _George angrily thought to herself _'Dushbag! That's it!' _George lightly tapped Nancy's shoulder and whispered "Can we jump on these bastards already?" Nancy turned her head around and nodded it. Nancy then started to move down the branch until she was at the edge. She looked down to see that the two goons were slowly making their way towards the bottom of the branch they were on. Nancy lifted her hand towards George, signifying to come closer, which George did. When they got very close to the edge of the branch, Nancy lifted her hand again but this time to counting down.

"**_3"_** The goons were coming closer

"**_2"_** They were almost directly under the branch

"_**1" '**This is it'_

Nancy and George simultaneously jumped from the tree onto the unsuspecting goons below with a loud "THUG"

-------------------------------------------------

"Ok, so everything is settled?" Frank asked as he finished getting changed behind the curtain.

"For the 5th billionth time, Frank, YES!" Joe whined, "Stop being a worry-wart and just finish getting changed. What is taking you so long, anyways? Getting ready for a date back there? It's not like the nurses didn't see enough already." Joe just finished saying before Frank pulled back the curtain, grabbing his jacket off the bed. Frank slipped on his jacket and glared at Joe. "You, my dear brother, are going to end up on a wrong side of a punch one of these days and I have a feeling that day is going to be soon."

Joe just laughed, "Oh yeah, I'm so sure of that. Oh and after I get punched in the face, is the world going to end and Bess actually stays on the diet she always claims to be on?"

"HEY!" Bess exclaimed coming through the door, "I just finished doing your dirty work and I get insulted behind my back. I mean, I had flirt with disgusting men, I had to buy you food, I had my best eye liner **sacrificed **in order to be used as a pencil, and-"

"Okay! Okay" Joe said throwing his hands up. "I'm sorry, I was not insulting you. I was insulting him." Joe finishes while pointing to Frank. "However, you aren't the hardest person to ever insult, Bess." Bess opened her mouth for a remark but Frank beat her to it.

"Alright," Frank finally said, "are we done_ trying_ to insult one another? Can we please just leave here and try to find Nancy and George?" Joe and Bess glared at one another before nodding. "Okay," Frank lightly said while opening the door "let's go then." Frank walked out the door, followed by Joe and Bess. Bess was just about to close the door to Frank's old room when she heard her phone ring.

_**I'm a Barbie Girl**_

_**In a Barbie world**_

_**Made of plastic, it's fantastic!**_

'_Oh Shit!'_ Bess thought to herself as she quickly dived her hand into her bag to pull out her cell phone. Ignoring the confused look from Frank and the comical look from Joe (which she swore she heard "that's surprising" underneath his breath), she grabbed her phone and viewed the call ID. When she saw the name that was flashing, she stood there shocked. "Bess," Frank asked, "are you okay? Who's calling?" Bess' head shot up and nervously glanced at Frank and Joe. "Well…umm, it's…N-N-Nickel. Yeah, it's Nickel. I need to take this call!" Bess said right before she rushed back into Frank's room, slamming the door behind her. Frank and Joe exchanged looks before sitting outside the room. After a few moments of silence, Joe finally said what both of them were thinking.

"Who the hell would name their kid Nickel?"

-------------------------------------------------

**12:48 AM**

"Are you 100 sure that…you know…is the traitor? Can you be wrong?"

Mark was angrily pacing around his office, completely pissed off at the whole situation at hand. "Yes, you idiot! That is definitely the traitor, acting all weird around me, going off to take mysterious phone calls, and also leaving the premises without permission. Yes, that is a definite sign of a traitor, is it not?" Mark loudly asked which caused Jake and Harry to nod their heads in agreement quickly.

"That's what I thought." Mark cunningly said, "Now, open the door so I could see the look in that traitor's eyes when I reveal their secret." Mark said while sitting down in his large black leather chair. He brought his hands onto his desk and folded them before Jake opened the door.

A petite person in black was dragged into Mark's office and thrown roughly on the floor. The person was taking deep breaths, as if they were just coming up out of an ocean for air. The person lifted their head up to look Mark right in the eyes. Mark made eye contact and smiled.

"Well, well, well…what have we gotten here, Ms. Owen?"

-------------------------------------------------

I know its short…but I just wanted to update and I already wrote half of the next chapter so if you be nice and review…I will try to write a bit faster!

Hoped you all enjoyed!

-- Angelicxox


	14. Thursday, June 29th Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…end of the story, the end, good-bye

Hayy everyone! Sorry for such a long wait, but I didn't know what I wanted to do with this chapter but then after I sat and listened to some music I finally got some inspiration. Before the story begins, a short thank you to my reviews:

**Sweetheart1975**, Kjja, happyhorseback, **kungfukitty2006 **(thanks for pointing out that error :), **Avelyn Lauren, rosa lunae, Puppkid, **and last but not least** Arica, Princess of Rivendell**

Thank you all for your kind words! I hope that you like the new chapter of _Missing Since Monday_!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14- Thursday, June 29th 

"So, what do 'ya think? Would you believe that I am a low-life idiot that couldn't get a job anywhere else so I restored to petty crimes?"

"Ha! I don't know about the story-line, George, but you look good. How about me?" Nancy asked while twirling around to show off her new "borrowed" attire which consisted of baggy black pants and a black sweatshirt. George nodded her head in approval before she put on the mask.

"Okay. We are in uniform…now what?" George asked while pushing in one of the goon's legs that was sticking out from the bush where they were hidden. Nancy watched George re-adjust the goon uncertainly, "Umm…George? Are you sure that no one will know that they are here?" George quickly nodded, "Yeah Nancy. From every angle, they cant been seen and it isn't like they can just get up and walk away with those broken legs from when we pounced on them."

Nancy nodded her head while she searched the pockets of the man's big black pants and found an ID card reading the name Richard Turner and an inhaler. "Look in your pocket and see if you can find an ID card" Nancy told George as she studied the ID card she found. According to this, her goon was 25, his birthday was May 25th, he had blue eyes, and he looked like he had a small figure. _"Hmm…I guess he was the nasal one. Great, I have to be the pervert."_ Nancy looked over to George who had a disgusted look on her face while looking at the newly found ID card. Nancy walked over to George and looked at the ID card from over George's shoulder. It revealed that the grunting goon was named Anthony Mall and he was 32, his birthday was February 24th, brown eyes, and had an athletic frame.

"Okay," George said, "my guy isn't so bad. All I got to say is 'uh' and I'm fine. Do you think you can pull off the annoying nasal voice?"

Nancy cleared her throat and took a breath before saying in the most nasally voice she could, "How you doin'?" Nancy stood waiting for an approval but only got a response of laugher from George. Nancy looked a little disappointed, "It wasn't _that_ bad, George. You didn't have to laugh so much." George threw her hands up shaking them before she was able to lift her head, "No, Nancy, it wasn't you. It just was that the voice was the funniest thing I've heard. Maybe you should try not to talk if possible." Nancy nodded her head and giggled a bit, "It did sound pretty bad, didn't it?" George nodded her head and then both fell silent.

Nancy took a deep breath and slipped her mask on. She turned to George and she did the same. "Well, it's now or never and I want to get this nightmare over with." George nodded in agreement and stood right next to Nancy, "Let's go kick some ass…stealthily of course." George said light-heartedly.

Nancy smiled to herself and turned to her best friend, feeling grateful for being with someone like her right now to help her along with this whole ordeal. She didn't even want to know where they both would be if they didn't get out. Shaking her head to rid her of the thoughts, she looked straight ahead and started to walk back to the warehouse, with George at her heels.

-------------------------------------------------

"What the hell are you trying to do by calling me?" Bess said in mad, but low voice, "Give me a heart attack? What if Frank or Joe saw my cell before I did and-"

"BESS!" said a calm voice over the phone, "calm down." Bess closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths

"Feel better now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, we just got Frank dismissed from the hospital and we were heading to that house you told me about. I say we will be there in maybe 45 minutes to an hour."

"Alright…good", the voice said, "But I called you to tell you about something else. The person who was helping me got caught, so I might not be as much help but I still know some information that could help you, but you need to get to the address before I could help you…I don't want to tell you anything over the phone."

"I don't blame you, after last time." Bess was just about to ask something but bit her lip in order to keep herself from asking.

"What do you want to ask me, Bess? I know you do."

"No, no…its nothing."

"Bess…"

"Alright, fine." Bess paused and took a breath before asking, "Will you be there waiting for us to get there?" There was only the sound of both of them breathing for a bit, but the voice soon answered

"Yes. But make sure you get here safe, okay?"

"Okay! I'll see you soon!" Bess excitedly closed her phone and exited the now vacant hospital room to see the bored expression of Joe and the anxious one of Frank

"Everything okay?" Frank asked while heading towards her. "Yeah," added Joe, "you took that call from _Nickel_ pretty quickly and it is kinda late."

Bess needed to think of a lie, and fast. "Ohh—well, uhh Nickel lives in England so it is a different time period there and he forgot about the time difference." Bess quickly blurted out while waiting to see the reaction of Frank and Joe. They exchanged looks before Joe just sighing and walking down the hall. Frank nodded his head and followed his brother. _'Thank you, they bought it!' _Bess thought while smiling to herself then hurried down the hall to catch up with the brothers.

-------------------------------------------------

**1:25 AM**

Carson has been working for what seemed like days. He was on document seventy-eight on Nancy's computer and still had nothing concrete or conclusive. Every single thing that could have been named Danny in those past seventy-seven cases were named Danny. Reviewing his notes on the past seventy seven cases, he had written down that there were 5 pets were named Danny, 10 companies had "Danny" in their title, and the rest were either interviewed because they worked at the restaurant or the place of entertainment where the crime happened. Being a lawyer, Carson looked into the Danny's who were people, but it came up as nothing. Carson closed his eyes and brought his hand up to massage his temples;_ 'God…how did Nancy do this? Wait! Does! She isn't dead.'_ Carson rid his mind of thought and began to read the document again.

Carson had his full attention on the case file until he heard a knock on his study door. Carson granted permission to enter but he didn't remove his eyes from the computer screen as Hannah Green silently walked into the room. She gracefully walked up to the desk and placed down a tray of a large hot piece of blueberry pie and a tall glass of milk. The smell of the pie reached Carson's nose which caused him to remove his eyes from the computer screen and onto the very tempting piece of pie.

"I know it's late," Hannah said quietly, "but when I get upset I tend to cook. Besides, you need to eat something anyways."

Carson smirked at her before turning his attention back to the computer. "I appreciate your concern, Hannah, but I'm not very hungry right now."

"Oh poppy-cosh! You haven't eaten all day! Don't you think I haven't noticed! I'm not going to let you starve yourself over this. You're no help to those lovely Hardy Boys or Nancy if you are sitting here with lack of nutrition. Nancy will kill me if she sees you like this and you know it."

"Hannah, I am telling you the honest truth. I am not hungry." '_That's a lie' _Carson thought to himself before continuing, "You can put the pie in the oven so it can stay hot for me."

Hannah was just about to argue with that when Carson's stomach growled loudly. Hannah gave Carson a very motherly look, "Oh really now? Not hungry?"

'_Traitor'_ Carson growled at his stomach before looking up at Hannah and taking a large bit out of the pie, and Carson was glad he did. It tasted amazing and Hannah knew he always had a soft spot for pies. With a few more rather large bits, the pie that was on the plate had been reduced only to crumbs. Carson downed his milk in one gulp and then took his napkin and cleaned off his face before placing it back on the tray.

"Thank you, Hannah. I really needed that." Carson said with a somewhat forced smile before turning his attention yet again to the computer. Suddenly, Carson felt a hand rest upon his shoulder. He looked up to see Hannah's concerned face. "Carson, please don't work yourself too hard on this, okay?" Carson gripped Hannah's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "I'll be okay. Just make sure this house is up and running for when Nancy comes home." Hannah nodded her head and withdrew her hand from Carson shoulder. She picked her the tray from Carson's desk and left the room as silently as she came in.

Carson stared at the door for a little longer before going back to the computer. In this case, he was reading about the murder of the co-founder of at Valmont & Potter Enterprises, Andrew Potter. Blah, blah, blah, embezzlement, blah, blah, blah, Potter found out and was killed by his partner Daniel Valmont, which he tried to place blame on…_ 'Wait a second…Daniel Valmont? Could that be a Danny?'_ Carson beamed as he fumbled his hand into his pocket for his cell phone. Carson finally reached it and flipped it open, _'I can't wait to tell the Hardys!'_ Carson was just about to start dialing when he heard a crash and blood-wrenching shrill coming from outside his door. Carson jumped up, yelling Hannah's name as he ran to his study door, throwing it open. He heard the scream again, realizing it was coming from the kitchen. Carson raced into the kitchen to find a pale-faced Hannah hovering over the kitchen table with her hands over her mouth. He went to her side, prepared to ask her what happened when he turned to face what she was looking at and went into shock as well.

"Bloody hell."

-------------------------------------------------

**1:49 AM**

"Come on now, Raine." Mark said while his goons placed a newly bruised woman onto a metal chair and tied her in. Raine Owen looked a wreck. Her small frame was covered in bruises and her long black hair was dripping wet. Her face looked bad too, especially her right eye which has closed shut. Mark waited for his goons to be done before resuming his conversation.

"Come on now," Mark said while lifting her chin up in order for her to see him _'Well…all she could see with that one good eye now'_, "all you have to tell me is who you have been feeding information too and this pain will all go away." Raine looked at Mark with her one good eye and her bright yellow-green eye would have killed him if looks could kill.

"I am not telling you anything. And I don't care what you do to me because in the end I will know that I screwed up your plan and you will pay for it in the end." Raine spat at him while still keeping eye contact. Mark glared at her a bit before backing away. He exited the room for a second and came back in with two goons. One was carrying a bucket of water, the other holding a stun gun. Mark took the bucket of water from the first goon and dumped it on Raine. Mark turned and grabbed the stun gun from the other one and strolled over to Raine, testing it out in front of her.

"Just remember…you brought this upon yourself." Mark said before jamming the stun gun at Raine.

Her screams were heard throughout the halls.

-------------------------------------------------

Yeahh…there you go. I hoped you enjoyed and I would appreciate it if you reviewed and told me what you thought!

Until Next Time!

--- Angelicxox


	15. Thursday, June 29th Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

Wow…summer is here, which means that I could actually update without worrying about grades or my mother yelling at me for being on the computer! Sorry for the long wait and the next chapter is already written. I was going to add it to this but I decided to make that a different chapter.

Before the story, a short thank you to:

**Avelyn Lauren**, **Wyrmtail**, and KJJA

-----------------------------------------------

Chapter 15- Thursday, June 29th

"Is that the kind of hello I get, Carson? 'Bloody hell?'" Fenton Hardy said while chuckling, "To my knowledge, my dear friend, you are from Chicago – not Chelsea." Fenton smiled and then turned to Hannah, "I apologize that I startled you, Hannah. I was really trying to frighten Carson but you came in first. Do you need help cleaning that glass up?" Fenton asked while lifting himself out of the seat but sat right back down when Hannah waved him off.

Carson, still in shock, didn't move from his place. He just stood there and looked at Fenton for awhile before finally taking a seat across from him.

"What are you doing here?" Carson softly asked while he wiped his face with his hand.

"Well," Fenton started, "I woke up Tuesday morning to find a note on my kitchen table telling me that my sons have left because of some crisis. And when I saw the word crisis, the name Nancy Drew for some strange reason automatically came to mind. So, I decided to come on over and see if I could help with Nancy Drew's latest case."

Carson took a deep breath, "Did you talk to Frank and Joe at all?"

Fenton just shrugged, "No, but I thought that they were probably too busy with your daughter snooping around and what not. I don't know if the case is that serious for me to help out, but to be honest I needed an excuse to leave for a while." Fenton then leaned in a bit closer to Carson, "The in-laws are coming in and I didn't feel like dealing with them." Fenton chuckled again but quickly stopped when Carson didn't do the same. "Carson, is something wrong?" Fenton asked in a serious tone.

Carson just set his gaze on his kitchen table and sighed. "Yeah, something is wrong. There is a crisis and my daughter is the reason why your sons are here. But…it's not the same, Fenton. The crisis this time isn't some burglary or murder. This time – the crisis is involving my daughter. Nancy, my daughter, she was kidnapped." Fenton was speechless. His mouth was wide open but not a sound was coming out.

"And do you want to know the worse part of this, Fenton?" Carson firmly asked. Fenton didn't say anything – by the tone of his voice, it wasn't really a question that he was supposed to answer. "The worse part is that it is Frank, Joe, Bess, and George that are the ones who are looking for her. Her father is left home to just sit here and worry! Oh, and the research work that I am doing is probably pointless anyway." Fenton put a hand on Carson's shoulder

"Carson, you shouldn't say stuff like that. I bet that the work you are doing will be the key to help get Nancy back."

Carson finally made eye contact with Fenton and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. "Fenton. I-I'm just so scared and I feel like I'm useless. It's all my fault that this happened, Fenton. I should have told her that s-she didn't have to come home and she could just s-sleep at Bess' house. I-I…" Carson just started to sob at the kitchen table. Fenton quickly took his friend and brought him into an embrace.

"It's not your fault, Carson. It's okay." Fenton looked over at Hannah, who was on the floor cleaning up the pieces of dish and glass from when she dropped the tray, and she was also in tears. Fenton closed his eyes to compose himself before opening his eyes again. "I will help you get Nancy back, I promise." Carson pulled away from Fenton mumbling a "thank you". Fenton stood up from the chair and stretched out his arms before turning back to Carson.

"So," Fenton said with a smile, "where is this 'pointless' research?"

-------------------------------------------------

**1:59 AM**

"Are we there yet?" Bess quietly asked from the back seat of Joe's car. She was answered back by a sigh from Frank.

"We're almost there, Bess." Frank said, "Why don't you fall asleep and I'll wake you up after we get there? Does that sound good?" Bess mumbled in approval before leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes. The only sound heard for a while were the sounds of the few cars passing them on the road. Joe quickly looked in his review mirror before finally talking to Frank.

"Do you think she is really sleeping?" Joe asked while swiftly changing lanes on the highway. Frank glanced at Bess through the review mirror and saw Bess leaning her head against the window with her mouth wide open. Frank smiled to himself at the sight of her. "Yep. I really think she is asleep." Frank then eyed his brother questionably, "Do you want to talk about something?" Joe glanced at the road before looking at his brother.

"The place we are going to. Do you think it is a trap or something?"

"Honestly, I don't think so. I mean, Bess could be naïve about some things but I don't think that she would drag us into something dangerous. Plus, Nancy is a big part of this and she wouldn't jeopardize us getting her back. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Joe said "you're right. I shouldn't have second guessed her." Joe glanced down at the piece of paper which the address of the house they had to go to on it and then looked back up at the road. "Ok, I'm gonna get off at this exit. Hopefully it will lead us to the house."

Joe drove the car off of the exit and it brought them to a deserted area which had few houses and a rundown road. There were no people out on the road and in the town they entered it seemed as if it has been abandoned for many years – decades even. "Well, this place looks lively." Joe said sarcastically. Joe then suddenly took one hand off of the wheel and pointed out into the road, "Oh, look! It's a tumbleweed! Got to hand it to whoever we're meeting out here – would have _never_ guessed to look out in the middle of nowhere."

Frank just rolled his eyes at his brother as Joe drove onto a bumpy, dirt-road. Joe carefully drove the car and every time he went over a bump he would cringe a bit and mumble "Please don't ruin the car." One of the bumps made the car move which caused Bess to bang her head against the window. Bess quickly woke up and turned her head to see what disturbed her sleep. She looked out the window and then she leaned forward and tapped Frank on the shoulder. "Uh," Bess asked while yawning, "where are we?"

Frank turned around to answer but Joe beat him to it, "We are where that Owen guy is." Joe scowled while Bess, on the other hand, seemed wide-awake now. "Really!?! How much longer until we get there?" Frank raised his eyebrows and turned to Joe.

"Uh, we will be getting there right about – now." Joe said as he put the car into park. At first glance, the house looked more like a shack but if you squinted _really_ hard you would see the characteristics of a house. It was old, run down, and looked like if it surpassed a certain weight the entire house would just crumble down. Before Frank or Joe could say their concerns, Bess jumped out of the car and ran towards the small shack-like house. Both of them bolted after the car after her with Joe only pausing to lock his car, _'With our luck, someone would try to steal that._' Joe reasoned to himself before catching up to his brother.

Bess was standing in front of the darkened door. She went to go knock on the door when it slowly creaked open. Bess was about to walk in when Joe grabbed onto her arm, "That is a 'no-no', Bess." Joe said while shaking his finger. "Frank will go in first, then you, and last – but certainly not least – I will then go." Frank whipped around to face his brother, "When did this get decided and why do I go in first?" Joe simply smiled, "Because, Frank – I am the younger brother and the older one always does these types of things first. Besides, **you** are the one with the handy-dandy miniature flashlight in your back pocket. Now, go on…enter." Frank gave a defeated sigh and opened the door the rest of the way. Frank, turning on his flashlight, slowly made his way into the house, followed by Bess and Joe.

The house opened into a living room. There were two run-down couches and a small T.V on top of a high end table. The rug in the room was dark and damp which was probably that way because of the small hole in the roof. Other than the small beam of light coming from the flashlight, the room was in darkness. When Frank scanned the rest of the room, there were two doors that left the living room. One was closed and one was open. Frank leaned the light towards that room and saw it was a moldy looking bathroom. Frank was about to say something when a light flashed on in closed room. Frank, Bess, and Joe all ran for cover behind the couches.

"What do you think we should do?" Joe quietly asked, "Should we just go in that room or wait here and give the guy a heart attack when he comes in here to sit on the couch and finds us?" Bess opened her mouth to answer when a vibrating noise came from her pocket. She quickly grabbed out her cell phone and flipped it opened. She smiled.

"Bess! This is no time for love notes. We are in the middle of a serious situation here." Joe said while trying to take her cell phone. "Stop, Joe!" Bess quietly replied, "It isn't a love note…it's only Nickel." Joe growled before grabbing her cell phone. Bess struggled for a bit before Joe succeeded in taking it from her. He looked down at the message:

"_Bess…is that you, Joe, and Frank out there?"_

Joe looked confused at the message. He hit the back button to see who sent her the message. The name that popped up made his eyes pop open. "Bess," Joe asked slowly, "who did you say sent you that message again?"

"What is going on here?" Frank asked, "Joe…what did you see?

"He saw my name." The trio suddenly looked over the couch to see the door that was closed wide open and a person standing in the door way. Joe and Frank looked stunned while Bess quickly got up and hugged the person.

Frank and Joe slowly got up, still shocked. Joe then leaned in towards his brother, "I guess the competition is back."

-------------------------------------------------

I don't know if this chapter made any sense, but I hoped you liked it none the less. Please click that little button and tell me what you think!

--- Angelicxox


	16. Thursday, June 29th Part 4

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill. I own nothing.

Gosh…I even hate myself for how long it took me to get this up here. But I had problems with my internet connection and then when I finally got it back I decided to re-write the chapter because I didn't like the way it went and then I went on vacation. I should stop with the excuses now. I don't think you want to listen to me blab on…so you could just read it now!

But first, a very **very** big thank you to all my readers and my lovely reviewers (without you I probably would have given up months ago):

**Avelyn Lauren**, **Arica, Princess of Rivendell**, **Diamond and Stars**, KJJA, **Hermione Potter1234**, macy, **KittyAuthor6**, **magical-mystery-girl**, Cynthia, **Little-libby-lou**, kty, and last but certainly not least **Great Gray Owl**.

And now…_Missing Since Monday_!!

-------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16 – Thursday, June 29th

"This is it" Nancy said while turning to George. They were standing in front of the warehouse that they escaped from just hours ago. "You ready for this?" Nancy asked before readjusting her mask. George simply looked at her, "Please, Nancy. I've been ready. The real question is are you ready to do that horrible nasal voice?" Nancy just laughed, "Yeah, I think that I'm ready for that."

"Then what are we waiting for?" George replied as she started towards the warehouse. Nancy took a deep breath before running to catch up with George. When she caught up with her, she whispered, "Remember I am Richard Turner and you are Anthony Mall." George mumbled an "I know, I know" before they entered the opened door of the warehouse, which led into a corridor.

The first thing Nancy noticed about the corridor when she walked in was the disgusting smell. After holding her breath in order not the throw up, she looked around. She saw that the warehouse was not well lighted and there must be either a plumbing or a roof problem of some sort because there were puddles of water sporadically on the floor. The paint was peeling off of the wall and the tile floor was cracked and full of mold. Nancy made a face of disgust, _'Sheesh, all of the hide outs are the same. Smelly, wet, and just plain gross. Why would anyone want to work in a place like this?'_

"Hey," shouted one guard from the end of the corridor, "there they are!"

Nancy and George stood still and saw three guards standing at the end of the corridor. All of the guards were wearing clothes similar to what Nancy and George were wearing and all three of them looked like they could easily bend a metal rod. The three of them all looked the same except one had blonde hair, one had black hair, and the other had flaming red hair. The three guards huddled together for a bit before the blonde guard started to make his way towards Nancy and George.

"What the hell?" George whispered angrily, "They can't know already, can they?" Nancy shrugged in response. George was about to turn around when Nancy grabbed her arm, "No! Wait!" Nancy whispered, "Maybe its not what you think." George never had the chance to respond because the blonde guard had finally reached them

"Rich, Tony…where have you two been?" The guard asked while throwing his hands up. George made a grunting noise and eyed Nancy. Nancy took a deep breath, _'Here goes nothing…_'

"Well" Nancy said in the most nasally voice she could, "we kinda of got lost." She closed her eyes shut, as if she was expecting a blow. She heard the guard sigh and suddenly he started to laugh. Nancy slowly opened her eyes and saw the guard shake his head and put his arm around her shoulders. "Dude, how many times has it been this week that you got lost? And I thought making you go with Silent Bob over there would prevent you from getting lost." The guard continued to laugh as he removed his arm and walked back to where the other guards were.

"Well," George whispered, "that was interesting."

"Yeah."

"Come on, lets get moving before they notice that we aren't exactly who we say we are." George grabbed Nancy arm and started to pull her in another direction but Nancy shook her off. "No, we need to talk to them." Nancy didn't even have to see George to know that George was looking at her bug-eyed

"What," George whispered heatedly, "are you trying to get us caught?"

Nancy gave George a stern look. "No, I'm not but we need to find out more information just in case we need to know anything like passwords or stuff. Can you just trust me? We can't afford to argue now." George just sighed, "You're right, Nancy. I'm sorry, let's go talk to them."

Nancy nodded her head and walked towards the guard trio.

"So," Nancy said in her nasal voice, "what did we miss?"

The red haired guard shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing really. All that happened was that the boss finally decided on a time to begin the mission." Nancy and George stealthily looked at one another before the red haired guard continued. "He announced awhile ago that we are going to be heading down to the jail tonight at midnight."

"What about the girls?" Nancy asked

The blonde haired guard grunted, "Gosh, you really don't listen do you? The boss told us that there is a fence around the whole property. There is no way those girls are getting out. It's only a matter of time before they get caught by one of us."

"Which is why," the red haired guard said, "the boss is making us start the second part of the plan tonight."

'_I need to find out who they're breaking out.'_ Nancy thought before taking a deep breath. _'Here it goes_'

"So," Nancy said as nasally and casually as possible, "can you remind me who we are breaking out again."

The black haired guard rolled his eyes. "Come on, Rich, you gotta be kidding me. Are you that thick-headed or did that stupid annoying noise you call a voice made you deaf?" Nancy shifted around uncomfortably. Even though that wasn't her real voice, it still hurt that she was being insulted.

"It's the boss's brother. I'm pretty sure his name is…"

-------------------------------------------------

"Daniel Valmont," Carson told Fenton as he clicked up a picture of him off the internet off his computer, "was found guilty of the murder of Andrew Potter and was also found guilty of perjury. He was convicted three years ago after Nancy found a secret compartment that held evidence that Daniel was stealing money and also the murder weapon with Daniel's fingerprints all over it."

Fenton straightened up a bit and scratched his head, "Well, we know he's guilty and he would want revenge on Nancy but he is still being held in jail without bail. How could he be behind it?"

"Well," Carson responded, "I don't think that this master plan is Daniel's." Carson bit his lip as he clicked random buttons on his computer. After a couple of seconds, an old picture appeared on the screen. It showed a family of four standing in front of a small garden holding up a pumpkin. The caption underneath the picture read _'This year's pumpkin growing contest was won by the Valmont family. Matthew (34), Emily (29), Daniel (6), and Mark (4)_'

"So, you hunch that the family has something to do with it?"

"Well," Carson said while smirking, "not the entire family." Carson typed a bit more on the computer until a file came up named **Mark Valmont**. "Turns out that the little brother took his brother's arrest hard. He was in therapy for awhile until the parents got too tried to try and help him which resulted in him being sent to an asylum. When he came, ."

"Let me guess," Fenton said tiredly, "he expressed more than he wanted in art class."

"Exactly. It was reported that he would draw pictures of Daniel and himself hovering over the body of a girl. I tried to find the pictures and I was unsuccessful so I could only assume that they were meant to be Nancy. Anyways, after a couple of weeks, the pictures kept getting realistic until Mark actually cut himself to use at the blood in his pictures." Fenton's eyes widened

"Are you serious?!?" Fenton shouted, "This kid was seriously demented. But I still don't see he has to do with this if he is still in that hospital."

"Well," Carson said, "there's more. After that incident, he was sent to solitary confinement for six months. A year and a half ago, Mark was set to be transferred to another asylum where he could get better treatment. Half way to the new asylum, the transporter van flipped leaving two guards dead, one injured, and a new guard and Mark no where to be found. The van was in flames when cops came on the scene and after analysis of the van it stated that Mark's blood was in the back of the van. They assumed that he died in the fire but I think that he got away. No, I think he escaped that day with the help of that guard and they planned to seek their revenge on Nancy. But I also read that Mark gave no impression of anything and was actually fighting to stay in the original asylum until that new guard starting working." Carson placed his hand over his eyes and sighed, "I think that this was planned and Mark was just the gullible person needed to get started."

Fenton was silent for a second before opening his eyes a bit more. "Carson, are you suggesting that not only Mark Valmont is involved but secretly there is some other psychopath that is pulling the strings?"

"Yes, Fenton, that is exactly what I am suggesting."

-------------------------------------------------

**2:20 AM**

Raine slowly opened her eyes to still see only black. The first thing she felt other than pain was the blistering cold. She shivered as she tried to pick herself up off the floor without causing too much pain or putting too much pressure on her broken leg. After what seemed like years, she finally got up and crawled onto the sorriest excuse for a bed and pulled up the thin, ripped sheet. She was still drenched from when Mark threw that water on her but the point where the stun gun hit her stomach was where it hurt the most. The pain was getting too unbearable and Raine could feel herself drifting back into unconsciousness. Right before she closed her eyes, she whispered something not even she could hear.

"Please hurry, Ned."

-------------------------------------------------

Yeah…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am gonna try really hard to get the next chapter out soon and not have such a long wait. Please click that little box and tell me what you think! ;)

-- Angelicxox


End file.
